Así como se besan los amantes
by Koroshi Death
Summary: Sus manos transpiraban y su alma en sí ya había abandonado este mundo... Pero algo cambia... Culpable de la "discapacidad" de su ex demonio... Ahora debe ser el quien lo ayude a recuperar el sello que perdió tras perder su brazo. SebasxCiel!
1. Cuando mí alma ya me había abandonado

_Este es mi nuevo fic, he escrito "Entre la oscuridad de la luz" y "Entregándome al demonio" Espero que mis fics sean todos de su agrado, porque los escribo con mucha pasión y dedicación ^^  
Ojala les guste este nuevo fic, es algo diferente a los demás, y procuraré no cambiar algunas cosas de la serie, no pretendo hacer que Ciel sea un esclavo, en el fondo Ciel seguirá siendo protegido, aún es un niño que se mete mucho en problemas..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**1.- Cuando mí alma ya había abandonado este mundo**

Llegaba la hora… Cada vez estaba más cerca… Estaba tan cerca… Sus manos sudaban y tenía miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir de ahora en adelante… Sabía que ese sería su final… Cuando Esos ojos rojos no podían estar más cerca del conde, su "yo" ya estaba fuera de este mundo, se hallaba resignado y tranquilo esperando su muerte… Primera vez que su rostro no tenía un semblante serio y tosco… Ahora permanecía en el, el rostro de la tristeza… La tranquilidad e incluso la inconsciente felicidad que el conde que ya había abandonado su titulo de nobleza subconscientemente… La felicidad de saberse vengado… La humillación al fin se había acabado… Las tristes y crueles palabras que le llegaban al alma "Sucio, impuro, feo" Como lo llamaban aquellos que se consideraban salvadores del mundo…

Se encontraba ya tan cerca… Tan cerca… El conde ya podía saborear el sentir de su muerte… Cuando Sebastián se detiene a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, rozando sus narices… A estas alturas ya nada le parecía incómodo… Ya se sentía dentro del demonio como un alma más de su colección… Pero no… El aún estaba allí… Esperando la muerte dolorosa que el demonio le otorgaría… Tal y como el joven Phantomhive había pedido…

-¿Por qué te detienes, Sebastián? – Pregunta en un tono tranquilo, solemne, casi susurrante…

-¿Acaso me esta pidiendo que lo ayude a abandonar este mundo? ¿Tan poco aprecio le tiene a su vida?

-Bien sabes que el aprecio que tenía a mi vida era sólo por una cosa… Lo que era mi razón para seguir en este mundo, siendo custodiado por un demonio… Por el que antes era mí mayordomoo…

-Exacto, Joven Ciel…

-¿Por qué ahora me llamas "Joven Ciel"?

-Porque usted ahora es mío…

-¿Ya estoy muerto? ¿Y el dolor?

-No sé si usted se fijó en cierto detalle… - Sebastián quitó su chaqueta y su camisa, quedando semi desnudo – Mi brazo con el contrato se ha ido… No tengo forma de llevarlo conmigo… Sólo con el sello puedo hacer que su alma sea mía… Por ahora no tengo más opción que adueñarme sólo de su cuerpo…

-¿Mi cuerpo?

-Así es… Ahora usted es mi esclavo… ¿Cree que el protegerlo durante tres años arriesgando de esa manera mi vida, es gratis? Ahora que no puede pagarme con su alma… Tendrá que pagarme con sus servicios

-¿Eso significa que obtengo la inmortalidad?

-Nadie ha dicho eso…

-¿Qué tipo de "servicios"?

-No se asuste, Joven Ciel… No le pediré "eso" aún – El rostro de Ciel se torna pálido ante lo recién confesado… ¿Pedir "Eso"? ¿Acaso pretende que Ciel sea una especie de prostituta personal?

-No pretendo ser un esclavo, prefiero mil veces morir antes que eso, vamos Sebastián, no tienes el sello, pero aún puedes asesinarme – Toma la mano de Sebastián y la pone en su cuello – Ahora aprieta fuertemente para que abandone de una buena vez este mundo

-Eso a mi no me conviene – El ahora ex mayordomo quita la mano del delgado y delicado cuello de su ex amo – Si lo mato tampoco podré absorber su alma… Debo obtener cierta cantidad de poder para regenerarme y recuperar mi brazo… Si usted me ayuda en esa travesía, me será más rápido y fácil, una vez que recupere mi brazo… Recuperaré mi sello y podré devorar finalmente su alma… ¿Acepta el trato? ¿O prefiere que lo obligue?

-Creo que no me queda otra opción – Baja la mirada – Ponte tú camisa y la demás ropa, es incómodo que estés así

-Recién me tuvo a sólo unos centímetros de su boca y ahora se molesta porque me quité la camisa

-No es sólo eso… Me da algo de… Lástima… Contemplarte sin tú brazo… De cierto modo me siento algo… Culpable…

En esos momentos donde el conde ya había estado tan cerca de la muerte, tan resignado y sintiéndose incluso ya muerto, se le hacía de algún modo más fácil expresarse… Se sentía más liviano, más transparente… Sin duda no pretendía quedarle debiendo su alma a un demonio, sin duda estos son demasiado obstinados con sus contratos… Después de todo Sebastián había hecho un trabajo sensacional, jamás le había desobedecido, sólo se alejó de el cuando apreció que el corazón de su amo se ablandaba, y que su alma se llenaba de bondad, lo que la hacía ser menos valiosa… Tras la muerte de Albberline por salvar su vida, su alma sin duda se había llenado de tristeza y de rencor hacia Sebastián por no salvarlo… Pero fuera de eso, siempre fue su fiel mayordomo, aunque no perdonaba el que haya permitido que le dispararan… Pero a ese extremo tuvo que llegar el destino para hacer que el sello "despertara"

Ahora no tenía otra opción, tal vez debería cambiarse de país, cambiar de identidad para poder vivir tranquilamente y acompañar ahora como su sirviente a Sebastián para recuperar su energía tras la batalla con el ángel al volver a su forma original y recuperar su sello…

Ese definitivamente sería su final… Pero… ¿Valía la pena? Tal vez en el fondo este estaba deseando morir… O tal vez… Sólo deseaba vivir dentro de Sebastián toda la eternidad…

-¿Entonces para qué me trajiste hasta aquí? Si no ibas a devorar mi alma, entonces me hubieras dicho esto en Londres…

-No quiero que Lady Elizabeth nos encuentre, no quiero que se entere de que usted aún está vivo…

-¿Deseas que me den por muerto?

-Así será más fácil viajar… Ahora que usted es mi esclavo… En el fondo usted siempre me perteneció… Ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría…

-Lo sé…

Ciel permanecía con ese semblante nostálgico, triste y calmado, nada parecía sorprenderle ni molestarle, se incorpora fácilmente y toca sobre el sello

-En cierto modo estoy feliz… - Susurra el conde desabotonando su camisa y quitándola con delicadeza – Ese balazo me penetró justo en el sello… Ahora desapareció… El único recuerdo que tenía de mi infancia lo llevaba marcado en la piel… Ahora sin el… Podré de cierta forma librarme de ese cruel pasado y mirarme desnudo al espejo sin recordar el momento en que me marcaron… Una marca que creí jamás se borraría de mi cuerpo… Aunque tal vez es cierto… Puede que se borrara de mi cuerpo… Pero será difícil borrarlo de mi alma… Después de todo… Viví sólo por esto…

-Ahora todo será más fácil, ahora que no tiene ataduras con su pasado, podrá complacerme en todo y olvidar su titulo de nobleza, usted ahora no es más que un humilde y simple empleado

-Ahora yo diré "Sólo soy un simple empleado"

-Si, o sirviente, suena más sutil, ya que no le alcanza como para ser mayordomo, es demasiado pequeño

-No te burles…

Ciel al parecer ya había aceptado ese trabajo, ahora su motivación era Sebastián, que este recuperara su brazo, se sentía culpable, tenía cargo de consciencia y en el fondo sentía que era su responsabilidad moral el recuperarlo ¿Cómo dejarlo así para toda la eternidad? Sin duda Sebastián con uno o dos brazos sería invencible igual, pero se veía diferente…

Quizás si podrá pasarla bien ahora… Comenzando una nueva vida e intentando ser feliz… Desde siempre Sebastián fue su único acompañante y fiel sirviente, ahora lo seguiría siendo, su acompañante y ahora amo… Tal vez era la oportunidad de hacer que ese "lazo" al que Agni se refería cuando estaba peleado con su amo, el príncipe Soma… Ese lazo tan fuerte que los unía, ahora tenía la oportunidad de fortalecerlo aún más…

Su orgullo fue abandonado por sólo unos instantes… No tenía idea que al final terminaría odiando su nuevo titulo de "Sirviente"… Un sirviente con apellido noble…

-----------------------------------------------------

_Gracias por leer y déjenme sus reviews!! ^^ Siempre se agradecen, sobretodo en el primer episodio, para saber si agradó o no, gracias y adiós!_

_Subiré un capítulo cada viernes, como lo hice con "Entre la oscuridad de la luz"_


	2. ¿Envidia o celos?

_Bueno, aquí les va, como dije anteriormente el capítulo dos de mi nuevo fanfic xDDD_

_Cuídense y espero les guste!!_

_Por cierto, si no me equivoco, este es el único capítulo que contiene escenas de humor, así que si les gustan las escenas de humor, disfrútenlo harto, porque el resto es puro drama_

_xDDDD_

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Envidia o celos?**

-Esto definitivamente no me convence

-Parecía totalmente convencido hace una semana cuando le informé que usted sería mi esclavo

-Si, lo sé… Pero… ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme así?

-Se ve más lindo… O mejor dicho… Linda

Sebastián se había dado el lujo de disfrazar a Ciel de chica una vez más, le parecía cómico, en nada más podría complacerlo, ya que Ciel seguía siendo el mismo niño de siempre, no podía servir a un demonio, de todos modos su trabajo tampoco era servirlo, sino que complacerlo y acompañarlo en su viaje para recuperar su energía

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – Pregunta Ciel con un particular tono de vergüenza, mientras Sebastián se deleitaba con esas ropas

-Me dijeron por ahí que en Norteamérica hay más suciedad de la que te puedas imaginar – Habló Sebastián – Aquí no será difícil encontrar a muchas personas que caigan en tentación y me den sus almas

-Pero no tienes contrato con ninguno de ellos

-Lo sé, puedo conseguir el alma que yo quiera cuando yo quiera, ya si quieres más poder, tendrás que hacer un contrato legal, pero hay que esperar, por ejemplo, con usted me demoré tres años en poder casi devorar su alma… Es eso lo que la hace tan valiosa

-Comprendo… Ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer yo?

Las calles de Norteamérica comenzaban a oscurecerse, en un barrio bajo y vulgar se hallaba Ciel vestido de chica con un traje muy provocativo para cualquier mortal y simple humano, Sebastián se encontraba oculto entre las calles, observando como Ciel desempeñaba su rol de damisela en peligro, sonreía cuando lo veía caminar de esa manera tan cómica y delicada, sabía que Ciel lo odiaba, eso era lo que lo hacía aún más divertido

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan sola vestida así y en un barrio como este? – Apareció un tipo medio pasado de copas, Ciel sonrió, el primero mordió la carnada

-Necesito ayuda… - Respondió en el tono más inocente y tierno que pudo

-¿Ayuda para qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te haga un trabajito? Por mi no hay problema

"Maldita sea, en los líos que Sebastián me mete"

-¿En serio? Bueno entonces… Sígame, aquí, muy cerca se encuentra mi cabaña – Toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los del borracho, Sebastián sonreía con cierta envidia y cuando se hallaban casi en lo más profundo del callejón, Sebastián le quitó la vida al hombre

-Que alma más débil… Si sigo tomando este tipo de almas, jamás terminaré de regenerarme… - Su brazo se alargó no mas de 2 mm, era realmente poco

-Parezco prostituta con este traje, quiero quitármelo ya

-Pero si recién llevamos uno, tenemos que buscar más

-¿Más? Pero… Estoy cansado ya

-¿Cansado de qué? No ha hecho nada aún…

Así transcurrió toda la noche, Ciel ya estaba harto y decidió volver a su estancia con Sebastián, en cuartos separados, aunque la cama de Sebastián era más cómoda que la de Ciel, claro, el ahora era el amo

-Estoy cansado… Aparte… No entiendo el por qué de que tu aún sigas haciendo los trabajos de antes… - Comentaba Ciel a Sebastián mientras este le ponía su pijama después de ducharlo

-Supongo que me acostumbré a su desnudez, y usted se acostumbró a que mis manos lo desnudaran

-Puede ser cierto… - Susurró – No me gusta Norteamérica… Tampoco me gusta usar corsé… ¿Por qué no inventas otro plan? Alguna otra forma de cazar almas que no sea disfrazándome de chica…

-No lo hago sólo para cazar almas… - Sonríe pícaro – También porque me gusta verlo vestido así, se ve mucho más tierno

-¿Tierno? - Preguntó sonrojado, sin duda le incomodaba que Sebastián le hablara así, era su obligación ahora mantenerse junto a el, pero no era obligación de Sebastián el seguir atendiendo al niño como su aún fuera su "Bocchan"

-Buenas noches….

Susurró… Sería la última frase que escucharía en el día, cuando Sebastián abandona la habitación y Ciel se ve plagado en un insomnio del que no se podía liberar… Algo le inquietaba… Hace una semana se habían ido de Londres para que Sebastián se regenerara y poder dejar que este finalmente se adueñara de su alma… Su alma… Tanto deseó morir como el alma que el deseaba… En verdad… No entendía el por qué le era tan importante aferrarse a Sebastián hasta en los últimos instantes de su vida…

La mañana había comenzado, aquellas tan suaves y conocidas manos vestían a Ciel

-Enserio, aún no entiendo por qué continúas con esto… - Susurra Ciel – Bueno… ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Sebastián da una pequeña risilla

-Ponerse el corsé

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¡Es el tercer día consecutivo en que me obligas a disfrazarme de mujer!!

-Es su trabajo, usted lo sabe

-No me gusta este trabajo – Dice finalmente cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia la ventana con un puchero, Sebastián ríe y procede al acto.

Al rato después…

-Tú brazo no ha crecido en lo absoluto, jamás lograrás regenerarte… Permaneceremos así durante toda una eternidad… Sería aburrido…

-Ese fuck ángel que me cortó el brazo, no sabe cuánto disfruté matándolo… - Responde en tono cómico, Ciel comienza a reír fascinado

-¡En verdad estos Norteamericanos hasta sus groserías te contagiaron! – Ciel se veía tan diferente, tan niño… Seguía involucrado en trágicos casos, como asesinatos, ayudante y cómplice de un demonio, pero su mirada era mucho más infantil, como siempre debió ser, olvidó los rencores y las venganzas, su orgullo seguía alto, como siempre, pero sólo por Sebastián era capaz de hacer el ridículo de aquella forma

-Deberíamos también matar a mujeres

-¿Mujeres?

-Atraes hombres disfrazándote de mujer, pero y… ¿No sería mala idea hacerte atraer chicas como un niño normal?

-¿Niño normal? ¿Tú crees que alguna mujer se fijaría en mí? Tengo trece años…

-Es cierto, sólo atraería hombres pervertidos

-¡¿Hombres?! – Se sorprende, no había nada que le pareciera más asqueroso que un hombre con otro hombre – Estas loco, si es así, prefiero disfrazarme de mujer

-He oído de algunos colegas que el alma de un hombre pervertido bisexual es más valiosa que la de un heterosexual

-Estas loco… ¿Y si después me juzgan de que yo también soy…?

-Eso no pasará… - Lo interrumpe Sebastián guiñándole un ojo

Era nuevamente de noche en Texas, Ciel estaba con sus tan acostumbrados pantaloncillos, eran muy cortos, así como los que tuvo que usar en el convento como "El coro del cielo" Una rosa en el cuello y su ojo tapado, como siempre, caminaba por la plaza central, mientras Sebastián lo observaba desde un árbol con mucha ironía

-Al parecer aquí la gente es más normal… Ningún hombre ni una mujer se ha fijado en lo sexy que se ve Ciel vestido así – Piensa Sebastián mientras analizaba la situación – Todos siguen de largo… Al parecer me daría más almas el tener a Ciel de mujer…

-Hola – Dice un tipo acercándose a Ciel - ¿No tienes hogar donde ir? – Pregunta el primero

-Ehmm… No… Y además… Tengo… M… M… Mucho… Frío… - Tenía mucha dificultad para pronunciar, le causaban terribles escalofríos el notar como ese hombre se lo comía con la mirada – Al parecer mis pantalones son muy cortos para una noche como esta… Pero… No tengo más ropa

-Ah, pero eso no es problema, de igual manera puedo quitártela aquí mismo – Toma a Ciel de los hombros acorralándolo en un callejón oscuro

-Sebastián, ven – Susurra Ciel mirando los techos por si veía a Sebastián, pero este no llegaba – Maldita sea… ¿Cómo me quito a este pervertido de encima? – Pensaba mientras este tocaba con desesperación sus piernas e intentaba bajar sus pantaloncillos - ¡Sebastián! – Grita cuando este mete su mano por dentro de la ropa íntima de Ciel, pero Sebastián no apareció

-Hace rato parecías tentarme y ahora pides ayuda a un tal "Sebastián" – Susurra el hombre a su oído, este se estremeció cuando escuchó la voz de Sebastián

-Se ve muy lindo apunto de ser violado – Dice este, lanzándole en la cabeza un pedazo de espejo roto – Pero lástima que ese acto no podrá concretarse

-¿"Pero lástima"? – Pregunta enojado mientras subía su cremallera - ¿Por qué no apareciste apenas me acorraló? ¿Acaso eres voyerista?

-¿Realmente desea que responda?

-No… Mejor no… - Baja la mirada mientras acomodaba algo ruborizado sus ropas, el brazo de Sebastián se extendió al menos 3 mm – Lástima que tú brazo sea tan largo, si fuera más corto demoraríamos menos en recuperar el sello

Volvieron a su cabaña de estancia mientras Sebastián desvestía a Ciel, este leía el periódico del día anterior

-"Extraña serie de asesinatos se han llevado a cabo en diferentes zonas de Texas, todos son realizados de la misma manera, una dama pide ayuda, lo lleva a cierto lugar donde la víctima es asesinada…"

-Antes una dama… Ahora es un varón con rostro de dama

-Maldito…

-Buenas noches… - Se despide cerrando la puerta, Ciel nuevamente no pudo dormir… Sentía esas sucias manos, sintió rabia que Sebastián permitiera que eso llegara tan lejos… ¿Acaso no le daban celos? Un momento… ¿Por qué tendrían que darle celos? Que estúpido…


	3. ¿Entrega o suplica?

_El capítulo anterior fue más dedicado al humor que al drama, bueno, este capítulo es todo lo contrario  
Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios  
tengo súper poquitos xDDD  
Estoy en banca rota  
Bueno, de igual manera le agradesco de forma especial a Ciel Phantomhive [Karla Jackson] Su fidelidad de mis fics, al igual que a Mitsu-k [Marioly] Que siempre me leen y me dejan sus comentarios_

**¿Entrega o suplica?**

Habían transcurrido ya siete largos meses, el brazo de Sebastián no crecía en lo absoluto, habían tenido que cambiar de país porque muchas veces los policías estuvieron apunto de descubrirlos, Sebastián ya estaba harto, Ciel por su parte había aprendido a aguantarlo, así que prefería almas de menor costo para así permanecer más tiempo junto a Sebastián

-¿Sabes? Mientras más corrupta es la forma de ganar un alma, más valiosa es…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea muy buena – Pronuncia Sebastián sonriendo y mirando con lujuria al menor, este se asusta ferozmente y retrocede

-¿Qué pretendes ahora?

Era simple y claro, Ciel tenía claro que ahora Sebastián era su amo, este había ideado un plan que sin duda valdría mucho para conseguir buenas almas, pero Ciel se negó inmediatamente

-¡¿Sexo?! ¡Estás loco!

-Yo puedo enseñarle como se tienta a un hombre – Decía este mirando e imaginando al joven Ciel, se devuelve entrando a su "Habitación"

-No, yo no quiero hacer eso… Si tenemos que demorar más en conseguir tú brazo, prefiero la demora

-Pero yo no… ¿No entiende acaso que si no devoro pronto un alma de mucho valor me voy a desvanecer?

-¿Desvanecer? – Pronuncia con nerviosismo - ¿Pero cómo?

-He estado devorando almas sin riqueza alguna, y el poder de las almas que recibo se van directamente a mi regeneración, ósea que nada queda para MÍ, con esto quiero decir que si no termino pronto de regenerarme, por lo menos en un periodo de cinco semanas, puede que yo muera…

-Sebastián… - Dice con dificultad, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sebastián moriría si no lo ayudaba a encontrar almas rápido – Pero… - Pensaba en continuar diciendo "Pero ¿Por qué quieres sacrificar mí cuerpo para salvar el tuyo?" Pero automáticamente de auto respondió, era simple "No tiene sentido que cuide tanto mí cuerpo, después de todo, pronto voy a morir"

-¿Está dispuesto a hacer eso por mi? – Ciel se ve dudoso y baja la mirada con una expresión de vacío

-Supongo que si… Si al fin y al cabo… El único que terminará vivo en esta historia… Serás tu…

La noche había llegado, se dirigieron a una velada nocturna de gente de alcurnia, a ambos les era fácil hacerse pasar por gente rica, tenían características finas, hermosas y delicadas, y esa era la verdad… Ambos eran realmente hermosos y finos, ahora era el momento perfecto para utilizar a favor tanta belleza

-Tengo miedo, Sebastián… - Susurra Ciel junto a el, apoyados en la pared mientras la gente bailaba - ¿No puedes llegar y ayudarme antes de que logren su cometido? – Con "cometido" quiere decir, penetración

-No… Le digo que esa es la forma más extrema para conseguir un alma… Tengo sólo cinco semanas… - Ciel baja la mirada

Quería tomarle el brazo a Sebastián antes de despedirse, ya que había notado a un hombre que lo miraba de una forma extraña desde que comenzó la velada, seguramente el sería la próxima presa de Ciel Phantomhive… O… ¿Ciel Phantomhive sería su próxima presa…?

Se veía muy elegante, con un traje de pantaloncillos cortos, su bastón y su parche en el ojo lo hacían ver realmente provocativo para cualquiera, Sebastián contenía los celos que sentía al ver como el tipo se le acercaba a Ciel, lo peor de todo era que no podría ayudarlo cuando este quisiera concretar "su acto". No podía creerse a sí mismo capaz de cambiar el cuerpo de una persona tan importante y que incluso se podía decir que "Quería" Sólo por un alma valiosa, su vida estaba realmente en juego, le conmovió la nobleza y resignación con la cual Ciel aceptó hacer eso para salvar su vida. Se sentía sucio, cruel, tenía un peso en su consciencia, era realmente estúpido para un demonio sentirse así de cruel, totalmente, después de todo, era un demonio y no un buen y santo ángel, aunque el ángel genocida le demostró que al parecer no todos los ángeles son unos santos.

Sebastián notó la fascinación del mayor cuando Ciel cedía tan fácilmente a sus coquetas miradas, pensó que sería más difícil el provocar a un niño que al parecer no superaba los catorce años, proponiéndole finalmente ir a un lugar más apartado de la fiesta, mira hacia otra parte, para no ver como lentamente se desvanecía la sombra de su pequeño cuerpo cargado de deseo y placer para marcharse con otro, no tenía nada que decir en contra de ello, había sido el quien se lo había pedido, Ciel sólo obedecía órdenes.

-_Y pensar que antes me preguntaba el por qué de Sebastián para dejarme manosear sin que sintiera celos… La respuesta es clara…_ - Pensaba Ciel mientras se dirigía a la recamara en la cual este hombre se adueñaría de lo poco que le quedaba de inocencia, al menos el odio que sintiera por el después de eso, se saciaría inmediatamente al ver como Sebastián devoraba su alma y crecía más su extremidad, para así otorgarle más vida a su amado demonio – _La respuesta es clara…_ - Sigue pensando tristemente mientras los pasos se hacían eternos – _Desde un principio nunca fui más que su esclavo… Llegué a creer que sentía algo más por mí… Pero no es así… Sebastián tenía razón después de todo… Yo lo iba a acompañar para recuperar energías… No para… No para que el llegara a quererme de verdad…_

-Ya estamos aquí – Dice el hombre interrumpiendo bruscamente los pensamientos del menor, quien se estremecía al ver como este aseguraba la puerta con una llave y cerraba las cortinas, prendiendo unas tenues velas, ya que no había luz eléctrica

El hombre sin duda se imaginaba que aquel muchacho a simple vista tan pequeño, que había cedido tan rápidamente y sin objeciones a sus coqueteos, ya había estado seguramente con varios tipos más, sino, sería muy raro que un niño sin experiencia se entregara de esa manera tan sencilla.

Una cortina había quedado levemente abierta, Ciel aguantaba los besos que el hombre posaba en su cuello, cuando este intentaba avanzar hacia su boca, Ciel se lo impedía con sutileza, para que este no notara lo que realmente ocurría…

Entre tanto, cuando las ropas del conde se hallaban tiradas en el suelo, sólo faltando la prenda final, logra distinguir por la ventana unos hermosos ojos carmesís que lo observaban, el hombre se encontraba eufórico ante el sin duda hermoso cuerpo del más joven, quien sostenía al hombre desesperado por penetrar, desde los hombros, evitando que su cabeza subiera e intentara besarlo en los labios

-Sebas… Tián… - Susurra con delicadeza el conde cuando las manos del mayor lo tomaron con una sensual brutalidad del cabello, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas frente a el, mientras este permanecía de pie, Ciel captó inmediatamente la idea, pero se negó a hacerlo, cuando este tomó con fuerzas de su cabello, obligándolo a ceder.

Observaba con indignación esa terrible escena, y las tristes lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del menor, mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos mirando hacia la ventana, con una ciega esperanza de que Sebastián entrara a socorrerlo antes de que el doloroso momento llegara…

Inconscientemente seguía deseando eso, pero se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, para poder continuar tranquilo "_Es por Sebastián, sino el va a morir… De todos modos yo igual moriré pronto_" Pero… ¿Ese era suficiente motivo como para abandonar una dignidad que tanto le costó recobrar? La dignidad de un Phantomhive, ni siquiera estaba convencido de quererlo lo suficiente como para dejarse hacer ese tipo de atrocidades, al final sólo sería Sebastián quien disfrutara del delicioso banquete.

Los ojos carmesís observaban con impotencia como ese asqueroso se corría en la boca de su sirviente, ese asqueroso y repugnante semen, el hombre sonríe, pero aún no satisfecho con eso, lanza al menor sobre la cama abriendo con violencia sus piernas.

-Suéltame… - Se atrevió a susurrar el conde mientras veía ese gran y palpitante miembro acercarse a su diminuta entrada, sentía un temor inmenso que pudo asemejar al que sintió cuando ese fierro candente se acercaba lentamente a su piel para hacerle la marca de la bestia – No… No… ¡NO! – Grita poniéndose de pie.

Quería a Sebastián, era su esclavo y debía obedecerle, el sello en su ojo lo obligaba a hacerlo, lo impulsaba a acercarse al sujeto, que fascinado tras la resistencia, lo aprisiona nuevamente, cuando Ciel intenta separarse, el sello comenzó a desprender sangre, si, su ojo derecho estaba llorando sangre, era un dolor terrible, seguramente esa era la presión que sentía Sebastián cuando debía obedecer una orden con la cual no estuviera de acuerdo, la presión incontenible que le obligó a abrir sus piernas para dejar entrar al enemigo.

* * *

_¿Qué quieren que pase? 1313 xDD Dejen Sus reviews!!_

_P.D: Tengo como dos reviews por capi, seguramente será el último fic que suba a Fanfiction, esta página está dormida_

_xDDD En otra tengo como 10 comentarios por capi y actualizo cada dos o tres días_

_hahahahaha_

_xDDDD Cuídense, Adiós_


	4. ¿Declaración o juego?

Bueno, lo escribí dos veces, me costó llegar a un autoacuerdo  
Ojala sea de su agrado, no estoy del todo bien así que mi inspiración tampoco me ayuda mucho  
Adiós y gracias por leer

* * *

**¿Declaración o juego?**

Se hallaba listo para lo que venía… Su dignidad… Su pureza física y su emblema en el ojo derecho que desprendía sangre cuando intentaba evitar que este comenzara su penetración, la presión terrible de una orden a la cual como un esclavo no se podía negar… Esos ojos carmesís lo observaban sin emoción alguna, una terrible sensación de impotencia lo invadió… ¡¿Cómo Sebastián era capaz de cambiar su cuerpo por un alma?! ¡Si! ¡Su vida estaba en juego! Pero… ¿Entonces por qué esta en la ventana mirándolo? ¡Dándole esperanzas de que de alguna forma se arrepentirá a último minuto y detendrá esa atrocidad!

-Sebastián… - Fue su último sollozo cuando ya ese pene rozaba su contraída entrada, se negaba a dejarlo entrar, el sello obligaba a ceder, pero no quería… - D… Duele… - Solloza una vez más posando la mano que tenía libre en su ojo derecho, mientras la otra permanecía aprisionada por el mayor.

-¡¡Detente!! – Grita Sebastián lanzando al pervertido contra la pared, Ciel cae sobre sus rodillas cerrando sus piernas ¿Por qué Sebastián le había salvado? Su vida estaba en juego…

Cubre su entrepierna con ambas manos mientras trataba de detener el fluido de sangre de su ojo derecho, miraba desconcertado como Sebastián mataba a ese tipo, pero fue aún más desconcertante el notar que no devoró su alma.

-Dijiste que mientras más repugnante era un alma… Más valiosa era… - Susurra entre sollozos el pequeño ex conde, mirando el suelo, cuando Sebastián se acerca a el y toca su rostro.

-Demasiado repugnante para mí… Usted esta… Muy frío.

-¿Por qué lo detuviste? ¿No era ese tú deseo? – Decía evitando los ojos del mayor, miraba el suelo con vergüenza mientras se cubría, era realmente estúpido ya que este lo había visto incontables veces, Sebastián lo comprende y comienza a vestirlo con delicadeza.

-Lamento lo ocurrido… No sé cómo permití que pasara… Al menos lo detuve antes de que…

-Devora su alma – Dice Ciel en tono imperativo, hace tiempo que no se le oía hablar así, ya que ahora había bajado notablemente su categoría de amo a sirviente – Es un alma lo suficientemente repugnante como para que al menos haga que tú brazo crezca dos o tres centímetros [Cito que el brazo de Sebastián crecía al menos de tres a cinco milímetros, por eso los centímetros son tantos para cuando Sebastián devora un alma]

-¿Está seguro?

-Si… - Susurra, Sebastián se disponía a hacerlo, Ciel ya se hallaba completamente vestido, hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando nota que el brazo de Sebastián había crecido diez centímetros.

-Creció demasiado… - Pronunció fascinado, cuando nota a Ciel que temblaba - ¿Es miedo o frío? – Se agacha junto a el, levantando su mentón, este tose, Sebastián se limpió el rostro con una expresión muy cómica – Tápese la boca cuando tosa.

-Tengo frío – No era del todo mentira, pero no se atrevía a reconocer que tenía miedo, y que estaba completamente agradecido de que Sebastián se apiadara de el y lo salvara – Aún no comprendo por qué lo hiciste – Comienza a toser más, esta vez si se tapa la boca y su cabeza cae sobre el pecho de Sebastián

-¿Asma? – Pregunta mientras tomaba en brazos a su amo para llevarlo a alguna enfermería o algo en la mansión, debía ser rápido antes de que descubrieran que había un muerto

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días cuando al fin la fiebre de Ciel bajó, Sebastián preparaba la comida y se la llevaba a la cama, aún no comprendía el actuar de Sebastián, si su brazo creció diez centímetros, quizás cuándo más hubiera crecido si se hubiera dejado penetrar… ¿Veinte centímetros? No importaba, sólo sabía que aún le quedaban poco más de cuatro semanas para salvar a Sebastián… No entendía por qué le era tan importante… Sólo quería… Salvarlo…

-Al fin despierta, pequeño sirviente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Reitera sentándose en la cama mientras recibía la comida - ¿Por qué lo detuviste? Tú brazo creció diez centímetros, si hubieras dejado que el tipo terminara lo que quería hacerme, fácilmente crece veinte centímetros más.

-Mejor coma, hace dos días nada más se alimenta de agua por su fiebre.

-¡No me cambies tema! ¡Dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué no dejaste que el terminara?!

-¡Porque no soportaba verlo con otro! – Responde exclamando fríamente, su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna, su cuerpo permanecía neutro, como siempre, aunque el tono de sus palabras se escuchaba enserio, Ciel se sorprende, obviamente ante la declaración, ríe pesadamente con un gesto incrédulo, no creía que fuera posible que algo así sucediera.

-Tu mismo me ordenaste que me acostara con ese tipo… ¿Cómo es que ahora me dices que no soportarías verlo? Tu mismo fuiste y nos espiaste, pudiste simplemente quedarte afuera y esperar.

-No fui capaz, noté tú miedo antes de marcharte, tus pasos indecisos hacía la habitación de ese tipo, cuando trataste de detenerlo y el sello te obligó a continuar… Cuando sollozaste… Mi nombre… - Ciel baja la mirada avergonzado, no era que le gustara que lo vieran y se refirieran que el estaba "Sollozando" Era cierto, sollozó, pero no le gustaba que se lo recordaran, prefirió el silencio – Tu en verdad no querías que eso sucediera ¿Entonces por qué me cuestionas? Deberías agradecérmelo

-Cállate… - Susurra pesadamente – Sea como sea… Continuaremos con esto… Volveremos a hacerlo, pero esta vez no lo detendrás… Tú brazo creció mucho y…

-¿Acaso te interesa mí vida? Deberías estar feliz, si no devoro almas y recupero mí sello, tú alma se salvará y no podré devorarla

-No es así…

-¡Sabes que si! – Exclama el demonio enojado – En el fondo a ti te conviene que yo muera ¡No entiendo el por qué de querer ayudarme! ¡Te estas matando en el fondo! ¡Con cada alma que me ayudas a devorar, te estas restando tiempo de vida!

-Cada segundo que pasa… Es un segundo menos para mí vida… Un segundo menos para mí alma… En el fondo… La vida no vale nada… Y bien sabes que… Si yo hago esto es porque… Tu me lo ordenaste…

-¡No quiero entonces que lo vuelvas a hacer! – Exclama Sebastián, Ciel deja de lado la bandeja y se para sobre la cama, para al menos tratar de quedar a la altura del demonio y no dejarse intimidar por ese gran cuerpo.

-¡No te obedeceré!

-¡El sello te obliga!

-¡¡No le haré caso!! ¡¡Aunque derrame litros de sangre de mi ojo derecho!! ¡Devoraras mí alma porque ese fue el primer trato!

Sebastián toma bruscamente los hombros del menor y lo atrae hacia el, usurpando su boca, quizás ese sería su primer y último beso, al principio forcejeó contra el mayor golpeando su pecho con fuerzas, pero esa lengua que exploraba su boca lo extasiaba, se sentía tan bien, tímidamente comienza a corresponderlo, abrazándolo alrededor del cuello con fuerzas para evitar que este se separara, transcurriendo de esa manera varios segundos… Ciel vuelve a sí, alejando al mayor y limpiándose la boca con la manga de su pijama

-Eres asqueroso… - Se limitó a decir, cuando el mayor dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación… - ¿Qué… Fue eso?


	5. Irresistible tentación

_Bueno, quise hacer una introducción al lemon algo diferente a lo habitual, donde siempre es Sebastián quien encabeza todo e insita al menor a concretar aquellos actos de placer y locura desencadenado.  
Ahora quise hacer que Ciel también tomara un poco las riendas del asunto, espero les agrade, a mi me agrado en sobremanera..._

* * *

**Irresistible tentación**

Se plantó en la cama con el rostro completamente sonrojado y una expresión desorientada ¿Por qué dije "Eres asqueroso"? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, ahora que lo analizaba de mejor forma, hasta sintió agrado a ese beso… Se sintió tan apasionado y extraño. Normalmente desde que Sebastián se volvió su amo, se veía obligado a tratar con hombres pervertidos, a hacerse pasar por una presa fácil y hasta estuvo apunto de dejar que uno de ellos lo hiciera suyo, a pesar de eso, creía tener claro su criterio, nunca había besado a nadie, quizás por eso le parecía extraño, pero el punto del beso que le parecía extraño era querer sentir esas manos recorriéndolo despacio…

-¿Manos? ¡Que estupideces! – Se auto contradice

Su calentura había bajado, pero vuelve a acostarse en la cama, y casi inconscientemente se comenzó a masturbar, lo peor de todo es que mientras lo hacía pronunciaba el nombre "Sebastián" Como deseando que este fuera el que lo estuviera estimulando de esa manera, se sentía tan extraño y hundido en el éxtasis, incluso llegó a sentirse humillado cuando notó a Sebastián mirándolo sorprendido desde la puerta con una bandeja y medicinas en la mano, pero aún así no dejó su tarea de lado y continuó hasta el final, viéndolo así Sebastián, como Ciel llegaba a su primer orgasmo sin ayuda de nadie.

-Traje tú medicina – Pronuncia conteniendo la risa burlesca que quería dirigirle, entregó las medicinas y el vaso con agua, Ciel lo tomó ignorándolo completamente, se sentía fuera de este mundo, como si nada le importara, pudo notar la mirada de Sebastián, pero no se intimidó en lo absoluto, hasta que este abandonó la habitación para prepararle una ducha, sin duda le haría falta.

La tarea termina con éxito y sin ningún tipo de malentendido, Ciel parecía ya más calmado, pero ignoraba aún las miradas de su amo.

-¿Cómo se sintió ese orgasmo? – Preguntó rompiendo el silencio, en un tono muy burlesco – Es un niño muy precoz

-Cállate, debes golpear antes de entrar, aunque yo ahora sea un sirviente, es un gesto de buena educación.

-Golpeé dos o tres veces, Ciel – Vuelve a dejarlo en "Jaque mate"

-Bueno, no te escuché – Mira hacia otra parte mientras Sebastián terminaba de desabotonar su camisa – Termina rápido.

-No esta en posición de dar ordenes.

-Sólo obedece.

-¿Y si no quiero? – Responde mirando con una sonrisa muy burlesca a su sirviente que parecía sonrojar de furia y vergüenza – Parece que mí beso le dejó muy buenas consecuencias – Molestó nuevamente – Despertó de tal manera sus hormonas que no se permitió ver derrotado su orgullo para pedirme sexo.

-No lo necesito, tampoco lo quiero, no soy un demonio, como tu – Responde haciendo énfasis en "Demonio"

-Ser un demonio es mejor de lo que un simple humano piensa, tu crees que un demonio es como un animal que no puede controlar sus impulsos y deseos, pero no tienes idea de que los podemos controlar incluso aún más que un humano… ¿No ha oído por ahí que el ser humano es un animal, pero la única diferencia que tiene con uno es que puede razonar?

-¿Quieres decir acaso que aquí el animal soy yo?

-Tanto así que apenas me fui comenzó usted a auto estimularse.

-Cállate, aquí el único animal eres tu.

-¿Yo? Pero si yo puedo controlar perfectamente mis impulsos, sentimientos y emociones que son tan escasas en el corazón de un demonio.

-Las puedes controlar tan bien que cuando viste a ese tipo apunto de penetrarme no pudiste aguantarte y entraste a matarlo.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Ciel había dejado en "Jaque Mate" al demonio, claro, tenía razón, Sebastián podía controlar sus impulsos mejor que un "Simple humano" pero aún así no fue capaz de controlarse a la hora de la verdad.

-Como siempre tan astuto – Se limitó a decir – Aún así, nuestros instintos carnales son mucho mejor controlados que los de los humanos, no sabes realmente lo que pasa por la cabeza de un demonio – Sus ojos se iluminan, no logran intimidar al niño que lo miraba con desgana.

-Ya es de noche, podrías ponerme la pijama e irte ya a tú cuarto.

-No, esta noche no tengo ganas de ponerle la pijama – Sonríe burlesco, sabía que Ciel ya no podía obligarlo a nada – Buenas noches – Pronuncia finalmente abandonando la habitación, Ciel queda completamente vestido con una mueca de total desagrado y comienza a desvestirse por el mismo.

-Maldito demonio… - Susurró y terminó de desvestirse, ahora que era él, el sirviente, creía que debería ser más eficiente, al menos para vestirse y desvestirse por sí mismo

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y daba vueltas por su cama sin parar, miraba el reloj, sentía que pasaba media hora, miraba nuevamente el reloj y notaba que nada más habían pasado cinco minutos, se sentía molesto y agobiado, mientras Sebastián permanecía dormido con una sonrisa…

Se pone de pie, tambaleando un poco al principio, abrió la puerta de su recamara indeciso, parándose al medio del pasillo, observando con dedicación y paciencia todas las puertas del extenso y oscuro pasillo, hacía frío, ahora se encontraban en Alemania y eran las tres de la mañana, era obvio ¿No?

A ese paso tan lento, demoraría horas en llegar al otro pasillo de la mansión donde se encontraba el cuarto de Sebastián, espera un momento… ¿Por qué iba al cuarto de Sebastián?

Se detiene justo enfrente de la puerta, Sebastián abre sus ojos, iluminándolos con cierto tono de deseo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sentía que los pasos del menor se detenían justo frente a su puerta y no se decidía si a abrirla o no, tal vez era momento para darle un "empujoncito" Pero decidió esperar que el niño entrara por su cuenta.

Su mano rozaba con cierto nerviosismo la chapa de la puerta del mayor, la tomó con algo de duda y abrió la puerta, avanzando unos pocos pasos, notó que Sebastián "dormía" baja la mirada con un semblante algo melancólico y desesperado, retrocede unos pasos para abandonar la habitación, cuando accidentalmente la puerta detrás de el se cerró con fuerzas, creyendo que el mayor había despertado con el sonido, no se atrevió a abrirla para salir, ya que provocaría aún más ruido, y no quería que Sebastián se diera cuenta de que estuvo en su cuarto la noche del jueves a las tres de la mañana, seguramente eso despertaría sus dudas e intentaría tentar al menor, sobretodo después de haberlo besado y notar la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo delante de ese acto.

Se sienta apoyado en la puerta de Sebastián, mirando el techo, la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas, Sebastián esperaba impaciente un movimiento del menor, pero este permanecía estático apoyado en la puerta del mayor, ya habiendo transcurrido varios minutos, se volvió a incorporar y abrió la puerta lentamente para marcharse, pero al tenerla ya abierta, no avanzaba, al parecer no quería irse, psicológicamente daba pasos para marcharse, pero físicamente se encontraba plantado sin poder salir.

-¿Estás bien? – Rompió el silencio, Sebastián se hallaba sentado en su cama observando al niño que miraba solamente hacia el pasillo

-Si… Es sólo que… Escuché un ruido y… Venía de esta habitación… Y…

-No mientas, no ha habido ningún ruido ¿Qué pasó? – Volvió a preguntar el mayor, el niño da media vuelta para así poder mirarlo, no sabía qué excusa inventar, pero antes de que pudiera musitar alguna palabra para quitarse la mirada intimidante del adulto, este vuelve a decir – Y te ordeno que no me mientas – Al decir eso, su seño se frunció y sus ojos se iluminaron como los de un demonio, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no le quedaba otra opción que decirle la verdad, era el contrato.

-No lo sé… No podía dormir… - Responde, en realidad no mentía y Sebastián eso lo sabía muy bien, este sonríe con cierta ternura y se hace hacia un lado, dejando un espacio vacío en su cama, Ciel entendió inmediatamente el mensaje, y sin darle orden alguna, este cerró la puerta detrás de el y se acercó por voluntad propia.

Se acurrucó en la cama sin poder cerrar los ojos, algo le hacía desear poder contemplar a su hermoso amo por las horas que fueran necesarias para sentirse lleno por dentro, era algo tan extraño que sentía su pecho cuando el mayor lo rodeó con su brazo – Recordar que ahora tiene sólo uno y el otro está bastante corto – Y se acercaba lentamente para sentir el roce de sus narices, y la tibia respiración del otro, sentía un extraño deseo e impulso de acercarse a ese perfecto rostro, rozar sus labios con los de Sebastián y terminar con esa curiosidad, deseo e incertidumbre de saber como se sentiría ejecutarlo.

El mayor sonríe con cierto aire de triunfo, pero no se acerca a la boca del menor, sabía que eso deseaba, que el mayor le ahorrara el tener que acercarse a sus labios para así no sentirse tan avergonzado, pero este no le complace.

Sus labios rozaron con timidez los de su acompañante, sintiendo esa respiración tan cálida que lo enloquecía, inmediatamente después de haberse separado, apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastián, intentando cerrar los ojos…

* * *

_Ojala les agradara la introducción, bueno, ya saben en qué se basará el próximo capítulo  
Gracias a las niñas de siempre!  
Mitsu-k  
Karla Jackson_  
_Kalliste_

_Pd!! Tengo que hacer una acotación **desagradable!! **Día a día reviso mi mail y me encuentro con innumerables correos de que tales y tales personas me han agregado a Favorite Story o Story Alert, en verdad no es que me desagrade, pero es que en comparación a eso casi no hay comentarios!!_

_Un consejo!! : Cuando algo les gusta **APOYENLO!** Porque no saben cuánto la persona que está detrás de lo que ustedes leen, les agradece cuando recuerdan dejar un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo sobre su trabajo!_

_Por favor no lo olviden!!! Porque en realidad ésta página web está bastante aburrida para subir sus fics!! Y esto puede conllevar consecuencias como por ejemplo que el autor no quiera seguir publicando más aquí sus obras!!_

_Gracias por leer y por favor tomenlo en cuenta.  
_


	6. Un alma más de su colección

_Este capítulo es algo triste, al final lo entenderán... Ojala eso si les guste de todas maneras...  
Este capí va dedicado para todas las chicas y chicos que les encanta ver a un Ciel entregado y cursi...  
Si, primer lemon que escribo en donde es Ciel el que se entrega voluntariamente, es algo OOC xDD  
Cuidense!_

* * *

**Un alma más de su colección**

Cerró sus ojos intentando poder dormir, apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastián, y sus manos se encontraban también en su pecho, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo y aprisionarlo más, quería sentir ese cuerpo completamente pegado al de el, ese calor, esos músculos…

-Sebastián… - Susurra el pequeño, cualquier oído humano no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar tan leve susurro

-¿Si?

-No… No es nada… - Se excusa, vuelve a acomodarse sobre el pecho de su amo y lo abraza con fuerzas – Sebastián… - El nombrado abre los ojos observando como el niño se sentaba en la cama mirándolo con cierto rostro de incertidumbre – Sebastián… ¿Tienes sueño? – El mayor se sorprende ante la pregunta – Yo no… - Susurra y sin dudar, casi por instinto abrió la camisa de dormir del demonio, este se sorprendió un poco al principio, sabía que las hormonas de Ciel se habían despertado ante el esa misma tarde, pero no tanto como para que tomara de esa manera la iniciativa, abriendo su camisa y tocando cada rincón de su pecho, jugando con sus tetillas y luego procede a abrazarlo fuertemente – Quisiera que jamás recuperaras tú brazo… Quisiera que jamás murieras…

-¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunta en verdad algo intrigado Sebastián, esa actitud era capaz de sorprender al más vil de los demonios, sobretodo si venía del noble seguramente más orgulloso de todos…

-Así no tendríamos que separarnos nunca… - Susurra completamente ruborizado, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del demonio, que acariciaba su cabello con cariño

-Lamento recordarle que nos quedan no más de tres semanas para cazar almas…

-Daré lo mejor de mí… - Pronuncia con dificultad levantando el rostro para mirar a su amo – Aunque me digas que no puedo… Lo haré igual… Por eso estaba pensando en que fueras tu quien me de una breve introducción al mundo de los pervertidos…

-¿Dices que yo soy un pervertido?

-Tal vez no un pervertido, pero si un demonio… Tal vez… Si primero estoy contigo… No será tan doloroso después estar con otros… Así te salvaras…

-Ya te dije que no estarás con otros

-Si lo haré… No sigas contradiciéndome – El demonio baja la mirada, como admitiendo un "si" el joven Ciel sonríe ante eso y se posiciona sobre el mayor, se veía su decisión, pero sus manos temblaban y no sabía que hacer, miraba con desconcierto al demonio que reía ante la torpeza del menor, que sólo atina por desabotonar su pijama y tirarlo a un lado

-¿Ahora qué sigue? – Pregunta burlesco el demonio, sin duda le excitaba ver a un Ciel normalmente tan tímido para esas cosas y tan orgulloso para otras, desnudarse sobre el, este terminaba de quitar sus bóxers y lo observa con algo de nerviosismo y sus mejillas llenas de un sonrojo total, cierra los ojos unos segundos dando un leve suspiro, se agacha para quedar frente a frente a Sebastián, y roza sus labios con algo de timidez, no se atrevía a abrir la boca, y sus manos parecían algo aturdidas ya que no sabían en qué dirección moverse para intentar "tentar" al mayor – No sea tan tímido – Pronuncia el mayor tomando el rostro de Ciel, lo aprisiona en sus labios e introduce su lengua, al principio, el pequeño jadeaba sobre el mientras Sebastián decide recorrer con su sola mano la parte sensible del menor que comienza a gemir casi sin control

-Se… Sebastián… Se supone que… Debería ser yo… Quien te de pla… - Su oración es interrumpida por un bruta gemido al sentir los dedos del mayor introduciéndose en su estrecha entrada – De… Detente… Déjame a mí…

-Esta bien, yo le enseñaré a excitar a un hombre – Sebastián se sienta en la cama, dejando al niño sentado también frente a el con una mirada de miedo e incertidumbre, el demonio toma casi con violencia la cabeza de Ciel y lo hace quedar acostado frente a el – Creo que ya sabe qué hacer – Ciel lo mira algo enojado y abre su pequeña boca, notando que el miembro del mayor no cabía en ella, decide nada más pasarle la lengua – Lo hace muy bien, no tuve que decirle que tenía que hacer eso en caso de que el de su compañero sea muy grande – Sonríe sádicamente, como un verdadero demonio, el niño deja su trabajo a medias y se separa un poco de Sebastián

-No gimes… - Susurró con un rostro de preocupación

-El placer para los demonios es algo superficial… Yo me excito mirando como usted desarrolla su trabajo, no por lo que hace en sí… - Lo toma del brazo acercándolo nuevamente a el, Ciel se separa nuevamente y queda frente al demonio, mirándolo con algo de tristeza, lo abraza y apoya su cabeza en su pecho - ¿Sucede algo?

-Yo… Yo… - Tartamudeaba al intentar pronunciar lo que deseaba decir, no podía, al más recibir errores de parte de su cuerpo, aprieta con más fuerzas el cuerpo de Sebastián al suyo a través de su abrazo – Te quiero… - Pudo pronunciar al fin.

Sentía un gran peso menos en su pecho, tenía tantos deseos de decirlo hace tanto tiempo y no había sido capaz de hacerlo, sólo hasta este momento, Sebastián no sabía, o mejor dicho, Ciel no sabía que Sebastián lo tenía bien claro… Que su entrega se debía a ese amor, no a querer más experiencia para después entregarse a otros… Porque no quería en el fondo que su primera vez fuera algo sin sentido… Era algo cursi... Demasiado cursi, pero en el fondo, en el corazón de Ciel si habían sentimientos que el hasta el día de hoy reprimía e ignoraba… Quería desterrarlos, olvidarlos al igual que un demonio… Al igual que Sebastián…. Que estaba casi seguro… Que sabía que en el fondo este no le quería, este quería nada más su alma…

Pero se atrevió a decirlo, y no esperaba un "Yo también" como respuesta, aunque había algo que no se explicaba… Si fuera capaz Sebastián de no poder sentir amor, o al menos celos, entonces ¿Por qué cuando estuvo apunto de ser penetrado, este lo impidió? ¿Será esa una prueba de… Su amor?

Y tal y como pensó el inteligente conde, los labios de Sebastián no musitaron un "Yo también" Este quedó en silencio, no fue capaz de responder a tan comprometedora entrega, pero sus instintos demoniacos no permitieron que esa fuera la razón por la cual abandonar tan hermosa entrega por parte del aristócrata, quien lo miró, no sorprendido, pero si algo entristecido, y observó, sintió como el mayor lo recostaba en la cama abriendo sus piernas… Y sin una respuesta… Este fue capaz de permitir que el demonio entrara…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sebastián dormía después de aquella agotadora "introducción" que le otorgó al más joven, permanecía rodeándolo con su sólo brazo, durmiendo tan profundamente, mas que un demonio parecía un hermoso ángel negro… Ciel así lo pensaba mientras lo observaba con algo de melancolía, con un brazo rodeando el cuello del mayor, y con la otra acariciando su suave y negro cabello y rostro transpirado…

-Y aún así fui capaz de creer que el me amaría… - Piensa el menor, este tenía claro, sabía las consecuencias y sabía también que no se tenía que arrepentir de su entrega, tenía claro las dos opciones… Ser amado y acabar no sólo como una simple alma más en la colección del ahora llamado "Sebastián Michaelis" sino que como una alma importante, no sólo por ser un alma valiosa, sino porque el portador de esta fue amado por el demonio… Pero no sería así…

Observaba la escena con melancolía… Veía como la luna lentamente desaparecía después de la noche… Ese deseo de ser amado sería llevado por la noche… Hacia el amanecer…

-Sebas… Tián… - Fue su último susurro, tampoco fue consciente de la lágrima que surcó lentamente por mejilla.

* * *

_Si, lo sé y lo repito: MUY OOC_

_Ojala les haya agradado  
Por favor dejar consejos, comentarios, críticas (Positivas o negativas) lo agradecería de sobremanera ^^ Mientras no contengan amenazas de muerte, todo estará bien xDDD ^______^U_


	7. En busca de un orgullo perdido

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon [Creo que ya es tarde para decirlo ^_^U] OOC, Shota, violación, muerte de un personaje y YAOI, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_z__atsu483, Aiko-Yue, , loli-gothic, 0.-0.0_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, este episodio es algo lloron, como todos, es dirigido directamente a quienes aman a un Ciel orgulloso que no se rinde ante nada, ese es el tipo de Ciel que trato de revivir con este capítulo, después de ver a un Ciel decaído, rendido, cursi y entregado, espero sea de su agrado_

_Adiós!!  
_

* * *

**En busca de un orgullo perdido**

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Fue la primero que dijo a Sebastián a la mañana siguiente de aquella genial y triste noche, en el fondo se encontraba herido, buscaba refugio en el orgullo que después de aquel acto, creía perdido o sería muy difícil de recuperar, el simple hecho de que ahora fuera sirviente de Sebastián lo haría más complicado aún, pero esa estúpida y cursi entrega sin dudas no se volvería a repetir, ya fue mucho de abusos por tantos meses, y de pretender entregarse a otros para salvar a Sebastián, ahora que muriera, no le importaba, total, si Sebastián moría, de alguna manera salvaría su alma, prefería morir sin darle su alma a nadie o a un simple shinigami, que a Sebastián

-Creí que estarías cansado después de lo de anoche, y que querrías dormir hasta más tarde

-Te marcaré unos puntos ahora Sebastián – Se sienta en la cama con ese tono de voz que Sebastián había olvidado, tan ronco y tosco como alguna vez escuchó al tan afamado "Perro guardián de la reina" – Volverás a tratarme de "Usted" como siempre fue, no obedeceré ninguna orden más tuya, lo que sucedió anoche no se volverá a repetir y dalo por olvidado ¡Y estoy feliz, porque sólo quedan tres semanas para que mueras! – Sebastián sólo se limitó a sonreír irónicamente

-Mi querido sirviente… - Pronunció en un tono burlesco – ¿Será que su corazón débil y humano ha quedado herido? – Tomó su mentón haciendo que levantara la mirada, fija en sus ojos, el muchacho intenta mirar a otra parte y soltarse, pero el mayor no se lo permite – Mírame – Ordenó, Ciel no obedeció, incluso cuando su sello en el ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar, este seguía en la misma posición, hasta un punto en el cual cayó sobre la cama revolcándose – Parece un triste y agonizante gusano… ¿Ni aún en esa situación se permitirá obedecer mi orden y observarme?

-Nunca más volveré a obedecerte – Respondió con mucha dificultad, y tratando de ocultar en su voz el dolor que sentía

-Entonces me temo que te revolcaras de dolor hasta que me obedezcas

-Moriré si es necesario

-Lamento informarte que no morirás, pero podrías agonizar eternamente – Un grito desgarrador y sin piedad se propagó por toda la mansión – Mírame ahora – Volvió a ordenar, haciendo aún más fuerte su agonía, el muchacho no aguantó más y lo miró, había sangre en toda la cama y chorreada en sus manos y en su rostro – Así me gusta – Vuelve a tomar su mentón – Mi pobre niño despechado

-¡Cállate! – Grita con furia, tomando a Sebastián del cuello y tratando de lanzarlo al suelo para ahorcarlo

-No te ordenaré que te detengas, sería demasiado fácil y aburrido… Pero… - Lo empuja con fuerzas, saltando contra la pared y cayendo de golpe al frío suelo

-Maldito… - Susurró con dificultad mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro – Te odio…

-Eso no es lo mismo que me dijo anoche

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! – Sebastián sonríe diabólicamente

-Mucha tortura por hoy… - Se pone de pie y dice mientras salía de la habitación – Te espero en el comedor para que me traigas la comida… Sirviente… - Dice finalmente cerrando de forma suave la puerta, así como un tipo de sarcasmo indirecto.

Al cerrar la puerta, se acurruca abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo entre ellas su cabeza, dejando correr unas tristes lágrimas que había tratado de reprimir toda la noche, y que ahora simplemente ya le era imposible…

-Maldito… Maldito… Maldito… - Repitió cuantas veces pudo

Y así fue, unos minutos más tarde Ciel Phantomhive fue a servirle la comida a su amo, con total desprecio en todos los momentos, evitando siempre que sus miradas toparan por cualquier circunstancia, incluso llegó a sentir miedo… Nunca creyó capaz a Sebastián de hacerle daño… En verdad llegó a creer que este lo quería, o al menos eso fue lo que demostró la noche que lo salvó, trataba de ocultar ese temblor que recorría sus piernas y sus brazos al caminar y al servirle la comida, se sentía derrotado ante el demonio que antes no fue más que un simple mayordomo… Como extrañaba esos días… Esos días en que NADIE era superior al conde Phantomhive… Esos días en que tenía a Sebastián a sus órdenes… En que lo salvaba de todo… Incluso cuando este no se lo ordenaba…

¡Eso era! No había más opción que esa… La única forma de sacarle a ese arrogante demonio su estúpida sonrisa de la cara, era haciéndolo quedar mal… De la forma que fuera… Aunque estuviera en riesgo la vida propia… Que de hecho al conde ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto…

-Sebastián… - Susurra en un tono triste y melancólico, con ese semblante de cachorrito mojado y arrepentido, sin duda todo era parte de un buen plan que había planeado el enfurecido aristócrata

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunta casi ignorándolo

-Pedirte disculpas… - Ante eso, el demonio abre grandes ojos y voltea a ver al muchacho – Yo… No debí comportarme así… Yo… - Derrama unas lágrimas de sus ojos, tan bellas como falsas – Yo sólo quería saber si tu me quisieras… ¡Sólo quería que me quisieras! – Exclama finalmente cayendo sobre sus rodillas y tapándose el rostro mientras lloraba, ese llanto falso en el fondo era verdadero, pero se escondía tras una mascara de venganza…

Sebastián se limita a acariciar el cabello del menor, era un demonio después de todo, pero tenía cierto grado de culpabilidad y levanta el mentón del menor

-Tranquilo – Musitó – Vuelve a tus quehaceres…

Esa última frase retumbó en el corazón del menor, Sebastián era inteligente y no le daría en el gusto, las pupilas de Ciel se contraen de tal manera que sus ojos eran casi irreconocibles, esa impresión sin duda fue verdadera… Ese puñal que sintió atravesar su corazón era sin duda… Verdadero…

Se pone de pie mirando sus pies en toda ocasión y se marchó finalmente, al cerrar la puerta, Sebastián sonríe de manera diabólica

-¿Acaso cree que soy tonto…? Mi querido Ciel Phantomhive… - Susurra

"No resultó… Maldita sea…" Era lo que el joven aristócrata se repetía una y otra vez, no le entraba en la cabeza que el demonio fuera tan insensible.

Se ocultaba a sí mismo que esas lágrimas que secaba no eran de mentira… Sale de la mansión, corriendo en un principio, pero ya al hallarse hambriento y cansado, opta por continuar su viaje caminando.

El demonio recorría la modesta mansión buscando al aristócrata, era ahí la desventaja de que ahora fuese su sirviente, no podía sentir su presencia, ahora no.

Internamente le ordenó incontables veces que se apareciera delante de el, Ciel Phantomhive sentía la presión de esa orden en su orbe derecho, pero lo ignoraba, ya faltaba tan poco para llegar a su destino, no valía la pena flaquear… Al menos no ahora…

Aquel escenario le era simplemente desolador, pero no era el primero, tal vez si el último que finalmente presenciaría, al borde de un barranco a varios metros de altura, su frente y su espalda transpirados debido al cansancio, su vista borrosa por la falta de agua, y sus piernas que se hallaban débiles como nunca antes… Su rostro cansado expresa una feliz y satisfecha sonrisa, la sonrisa que Ciel tanto musitó al ser el conde Phantomhive, un satisfecho aristócrata y noble de Inglaterra, con un fiel y perfecto mayordomo-demonio que lo custodiaba… Esa sensación de seguridad y felicidad en su pecho lo hizo sentir como antes… El viento y la falta de oxígeno lo empujaban más hacia el borde, su ojo derecho sangraba y expandía su dolor debido a no obedecer las órdenes de su amo de volver a la mansión… Mira el cielo por largos segundos, cerrándolos finalmente para pronunciar:

-Ahora veremos si en verdad ya no te importa… Lo que sea de mí… Sebastián…

Y sin más rodeos el pequeño ex conde se deja caer con una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

_Ojala les haya agradado  
Por favor dejar consejos, comentarios, críticas (Positivas o negativas) lo agradecería de sobremanera ^^ Mientras no contengan amenazas de muerte, todo estará bien xDDD ^______^U_


	8. Venganza

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 3 fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Estúpido, sádico y enamorado] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon [Creo que ya es tarde para decirlo ^_^U] OOC, Shota, violación, muerte de un personaje y YAOI, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_0.-0.0, , Aiko-Yue, AndreaPhantomhive, Yura y x'asis-chan'x__  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, este episodio es algo lloron, como todos, es dirigido directamente a quienes aman a un Ciel orgulloso que no se rinde ante nada, ese es el tipo de Ciel que trato de revivir con este capítulo, después de ver a un Ciel decaído, rendido, cursi y entregado, espero sea de su agrado_

_Adiós!!  
_

* * *

**Venganza**

La brisa antes de lanzarse se sentía tan bien… La relajación y esa sensación de que nada podía ser peor era lo que le hacia sentir que valía la pena morir así… Esa refrescante brisa de antes del… Aterrizaje…

Sentía que el roce de las rocas lo lastimaban en todo el cuerpo, sentía la brisa, la caída libre que lo ahogaba al evitarle respirar el golpe de tanto aire en su cara, se hallaba resignado a la muerte…

Hasta que unas manos suaves y ágiles rodearon completamente su cintura y lo hicieron descender suavemente… ¿Sería ese… Su demonio…?

Al tocar nuevamente tierra, pero no de la forma que esperaba de hallar su propio cuerpo reventado y hecho trizas entre las rocas que se hallaban al final del precipicio, sino que suave y gentilmente tratado entre un cuerpo delgado, alto y perfecto, una silueta que lograba distinguir borrosamente, pero que simplemente lo enloquecía…

-Usted simplemente no puede ser más estúpido… No puede dejar de sorprenderme… Bocchan…

Logró alcanzar a escuchar antes de que la falta de aire y su agitado corazón le ganaran quedando en blanco…

-Este niño definitivamente es un torpe… - Pronunciaba Sebastián mientras desinfectaba las heridas que el menor poseía – Un torpe y un manipulador…

Luego de haber terminado con sus piernas, cambia de ángulo para repetir el acto con sus brazos, quedando de frente contra la pared manchada en sangre, al mirarla, vuelve a ver a Ciel volar contra esa pared cuando este lo empujó, cuando el niño "herido" lo intentaba ahorcar, ríe entre dientes, tratando de ocultarse a sí mismo, como si fuera un estúpido humano, su culpa y dolor.

-Un verdadero torpe… - Se repite e intenta evadir sus patéticos sentimientos de culpa limpiando las heridas de su brazo izquierdo – Menos mal esta dormido… Sino le dolería bastante… Un momento… ¿Qué me importa a mi que le duela…? – En verdad ya parecía un torpe humano, ocultándose a sí mismo lo que era ya casi evidente:

El hecho de que amaba a ese conde orgulloso y a ese cuerpo delicado y hermoso que este mismo le permitió tocar… Un corazón dividido después de sentir que entregaste tanto para luego ser rechazado… Ya que en el fondo el menor sabía que ese recuerdo quedaría almacenado como "uno más" de los miles con los que seguramente se ha metido el demonio TODA la eternidad… Y el eso lo tenía claro…

-¿Por qué lo hice…? – Se cuestionó - ¡Ja! ¿Culpa? ¿Un demonio?

Y al igual que el orgulloso aristócrata que se negaba a aceptar que sentía amor por un hombre-demonio, Sebastián se hallaba en esa bochornosa situación de negarse a aceptar que amaba a un "niño-humano" que le parecía ya lo último de lo patético… Que cómico sería que sus colegas se enteraran de ese acto tan desagradable y desprestigioso…

-Ahh… Ahh… ¡Sebastián! – Unos excitantes gemidos de dolor terminaron por sacar al demonio de su nube, cuando nota que estaba derramando todo el alcohol por el brazo del menor, en vez de al algodón al cual le estaba esparciendo, o al menos eso hacia hasta que su mente se fue para otro lado, otra muestra más de una torpeza casi irreconocible para un autentico y perfecto demonio - ¿Qué haces? Me duele – Pronuncia el niño mientras recibía el alcohol directo a sus heridas

-Error mío, lo siento… - Respondió armoniosamente el demonio, como hace tiempo no lo escuchaba, ese patético cargo de consciencia terminó ganándole la partida y decidió tratar bien al menor, era algo extraño, pero se podría decir que hasta incluso entendía los sentimientos del aristócrata, al entregar algo que uno siente importante y ser rechazado de esa vil y cruel manera… Vil y cruel… Como sólo un demonio podría ser.

En ese instante, Ciel recién se percata de la situación, vuelve a sí recordando cuando se encontraba en la cumbre, lo que pensaba, lo que sintió hasta antes de lanzarse al vacío… Exactamente… Recordó que esa no era maniobra más que la de una venganza, o más que venganza, era poner a prueba los sentimientos y emociones del demonio… Una operación que al parecer dio positivos resultados. Claro, se hallaba cómodamente acostado en su cama, siendo curado por esas viles manos que horas atrás lo habían maltratado, y una mirada extraña por parte del mayor le hizo notar que este no se encontraba del todo bien, ni iba a preguntar por qué, debía disfrutar su aire de triunfo…

-Y yo que creí que no tenías sentimientos… - Dice este rompiendo el silencio en tono de burla hacia el demonio – Y mira… Aquí estoy, sano, vivo y siendo curado por la persona a la cual creí hace unos instantes atrás que me odiaba…

-No responderé a sus burlas y ofensas, sólo porque usted esta delicado… - Se pone de pie luego de haber terminado finalmente con su brazo derecho y se dirige hacia la puerta, donde finalmente susurra – Traeré algo para que usted pueda alimentarse… - Cerrando así la puerta…

"Usted…" Ese "usted" retumbó la cabeza del conde, esa triste manera de susurrarlo y esa casi irreconocible mirada del demonio… ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Qué motivo podría haber para que un demonio como Sebastián estuviera así de decaído?

¿Será que lo que el planeó resultó felizmente? Claro, era lo más obvio, se vio derrotado… Pero… ¿Una razón como esa podría hacer poner triste a un demonio? No era algo 100% coherente…

-Aquí tiene el almuerzo… No es tan elegante como los que le preparaba en la mansión, pero supongo que malo no esta… - Se dirige hacia la puerta, Ciel estaba completamente descolocado, en vez de disfrutar su victoria, se sentía extraño.

-Espera, Sebastián… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás…?

-Usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo… Ciel Phantomhive… - Pronuncia saliendo de la habitación…

Si tan sólo Ciel supiera la conclusión a la cual Sebastián llegó mientras cocinaba…

Ya no valía la pena nada… El joven aristócrata le había ganado la partida, era algo realmente estúpido si tomas en cuenta el hecho de que el es un demonio con siglos de vida, y el sólo un simple niño… Si… Un simple niño con la cabeza de un adulto y corazón de piedra… Listo… Ese era el fin…

Sebastián decidió no seguir jugando en su cabeza y su diminuto corazón como un niño, tenía que aceptar lo que tenía y sentía, acatar al pie las posibilidades, analizarlas y tomar una rápida y coherente decisión. El pequeño tenía en cierto modo una rabia contenida hacia el demonio, y en cierto modo este sabía que era culpable…

También trataba de ignorar lo que sentía, pero no le quedó más opción que reconocerlo ante el mismo… Amaba a ese arrogante Ciel Phantomhive, lo amaba y no podía dejarlo morir:

No pudo dejar que otro estuviera con el, No fue capaz de reconocer la noche anterior que lo amaba cuando este se lo dijo, y ahora finalmente, no fue capaz de dejar que este muriera en su estúpida y loca caída libre… No había otra opción… Estaba claro… El demonio debía dejarse morir… Dejarse morir y dejar a la vez libre un alma tan valiosa, que al fin y al cabo no iba a poder devorar mientras no consiguiera el sello… Nada más le quedaban tres semanas… Y los dedicaría por entero a su amado y a la vez odiado Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

_Ojala les haya agradado  
Por favor dejar consejos, comentarios, críticas (Positivas o negativas) lo agradecería de sobremanera ^^ Mientras no contengan amenazas de muerte, todo estará bien xDDD ^______^U_


	9. Cruzando el sendero de la muerte

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon [Creo que ya es tarde para decirlo ^_^U] OOC, Shota, violación, muerte de un personaje y YAOI, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Soritak, The_Beauty_Of_Insanity, Azura33, lnaguida-aleas-yo__, Suffere, 0.-0.0, Artifex_Maka, Virus, AndreaPhantomhive y x'asis-chan'x__  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Este capítulo es casi todo puro relleno, me dedico a detallar sentimientos y emociones de ambos protagonistas.  
Aún así decidí darle un final algo entretenido para que entusiasme a ver el próximo episodio, que aseguro, ya que consulté a mis amigas de msn que leen mis fics también, les encantará, puse un lemon bastante llorón y masoquista, para las que aman las semi-violaciones  
Como mi amiga Mitsu-k dijo:  
"Amo cuando a Ciel le hacen cosas que no le gustan y llore para luego entregarse por completo al placer... O al... ¿Amor?" _

* * *

**Cruzando el sendero de la muerte  
**

Seguía observando el techo con los brazos y piernas vendados, estaba aburrido del encierro, pero su mente lo mantenía eternamente ocupado… ¿Qué había sido todo eso…? ¿Por qué Sebastián era tan amable con el ahora? ¿Por qué?

-Le he traído el té de la tarde – Pronuncia Sebastián acercándose al niño, se sentía triste, melancólico, tantos años de vida… Tantos siglos de vida que mandaría a la basura por un niño de doce años… Ni el mismo lo comprendía… Pero se hallaba resignado a hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sebastián? – Pregunta armonioso mientras tomaba la tacita de té

-¿Qué podría pasarme? – Responde este con una amable y cálida sonrisa

-De un día para otro vuelvas a tratarme de "usted", te ves decaído, e incluso me atiendes y… Me salvaste…

-¿No era eso acaso lo que usted planeaba al lanzarse desde esa cumbre?

Ante esa respuesta, Ciel no tenía nada que decir, Sebastián se lo dijo claro, y este sabía que no mentía, eso era lo que el buscaba… Y tal parece lo había conseguido, pero lo que ahora no comprendía era el comportamiento del mayor, quería ganar, quería demostrarle a ese arrogante demonio que el si le importaba, pero se sentía mal al ver a Sebastián así, cediendo como si fuera débil, en cierto modo le gustaba competir.

-¿Esa es razón para estar así? Sebastián… Responde… ¡No te quedes callado!

-Volveré más rato por la taza de té – Pronuncia finalmente para abandonar la habitación…

-¿Pero qué demonios te…? – No lo deja terminar ya que escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y nota que había quedado solo de nuevo - ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

Al rato más tarde Sebastián continua con sus mismos planes, pero algo sería diferente… Podía ceder su vida por la de un estúpido y arrogante humano, pero no su dignidad, trataría bien al caprichoso conde, pero aún así no se dejaría pasar a llevar nuevamente…

Al transcurrir una semana del incidente, Ciel podía continuar con sus rutinas de servir a Sebastián, quien ahora no le daba tanto trabajo, cuando de repente entra a sí el recuerdo de que ahora nada más quedaban dos semanas para que… Sebastián… Muriera…

**Flash Back**

-Te marcaré unos puntos ahora Sebastián – Se sienta en la cama con ese tono de voz que Sebastián había olvidado, tan ronco y tosco como alguna vez escuchó al tan afamado "Perro guardián de la reina" – Volverás a tratarme de "Usted" como siempre fue, no obedeceré ninguna orden más tuya, lo que sucedió anoche no se volverá a repetir y dalo por olvidado ¡Y estoy feliz, porque sólo quedan tres semanas para que mueras!

**Fin Flash Back**

-"Y estoy feliz… Porque sólo quedan tres semanas… Para que… Mueras…" - Se repitió al recordar esas crueles y secas palabas que le había dirigido al demonio que la noche anterior le había demostrado que no lo amaba… Entonces… ¿Podrían esas palabras haberle hecho daño? ¿O será que sólo se negaba admitir que si tenía sentimientos humanos…? – Sólo quedan… Dos semanas…

Camina hacia el estudio, donde se encuentra ahora Sebastián, revisando unos papeles que no servían para nada en lo absoluto, podría darme la atribución de decir que sólo lo hacia por ocio.

-Sebastián… - Pronuncia con cierto quiebre en su voz, una timidez y una melancolía que hace días lo le oía, este se sorprende y voltea a ver al muchacho que permanecía plantado frente a el con una expresión triste, vacía y asustada.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Musitó este algo nervioso al ver a ese Ciel frente a el

-¿Qué… Harás….?

-¿Qué haré de qué? – Responde este sin comprender nada

-Te quedan sólo… Dos semanas… - Levanta el rostro observando tristemente sus ojos, con un extraño brillo y un inexplicable tono de suplica – Tú… Tú brazo está… Bastante largo… Si devoras unas dos o tres almas más… Seguramente recuperarás tú sello…

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? – Inquiere el demonio que da media vuelta nuevamente para continuar mirando esos papeles, Ciel no supo qué responder, si reconocer que le importaba lo que le pasara a Sebastián, o continuar con su impecable orgullo y fingir desinterés en lo absoluto.

-Sólo preguntaba, no creo que un demonio como tu quiera morir ¿No es así? – Al no obtener respuesta continua con su discurso - ¿No me obligarás a nada…? ¿No me darás ninguna orden? ¿Acaso te quieres morir?

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? – Vuelve a inquirir el demonio, dejando nuevamente a Ciel sin respuesta válida.

-Te dije que sólo preguntaba… Y es que sólo te quedan dos semanas… - Intenta dar un paso lo más sutilmente posible para que el demonio entrara en razón, y mientras se disponía a abandonar la habitación, sugiere – Si en verdad te importa la vida que llevas siglos manteniendo, te recomiendo que hagas algo pronto, porque el tiempo se te acaba – Cierra la puerta, cae al suelo apoyado en esta mirando el techo y respirando con dificultad, como si le hubiera costado mucho decir eso, como si su corazón se desgarrara por dentro y le gritara que era un imbécil al no haber sido directo y decirle al demonio que estaba a su disposición para seguir cazando almas como antes, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, aún no perdonaba la crueldad de esa noche… Tan caliente y fría – Sebas… Tian… - Susurra con melancolía y se incorpora lentamente para volver a sus quehaceres.

La noche había caído nuevamente y Ciel reaparece en la habitación de Sebastián a la media noche, provocando que este se despertara algo sorprendido por la aparición del muchacho que lo miraba desde un rincón inmutable, como si sus ojos no expresaran emoción alguna, y su pecho por dentro explotaba de sentimientos que quería dirigirle, el mayor observaba desde la cama esa mirada de Ciel que no parecía querer decir nada, sus labios que permanecían eternamente sellados, sus manos que sudaban y su corazón que expresaba latidos rápidos y constantes.

-Sebastián – Rompe el silencio al fin – No me importa no ser amado… - Se atreve a confesar este nuevamente acercándose a paso lento, pero firme hacia la cama – Ciertamente me quedan sólo dos semanas de vida… O tal vez incluso menos – Dice este dando por hecho que Sebastián continuaría devorando almas hasta terminar por recuperar el sello y el siguiente obviamente sería el – Así que dime… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" – Pregunta Sebastián – Tu no harás nada – Responde este fríamente, Ciel parecía sorprendido, pero no dejó que este notara que lo haría prontamente salir de sus cabales.

-Tienes que devorar almas valiosas, tal vez si continuamos con el plan de la última vez, con tan sólo un alma será suficiente para terminar de regenerar tú brazo.

-¿El plan de la última vez? ¿Ese plan en el que tu te entregas como prostituta disfrazada? – Esto ofendió a Ciel, quien creía que Sebastián tenía claro que lo hacía única y exclusivamente por el.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¡Bien sabes que esa vez lo iba a hacer porque tu me lo ordenaste! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir tantas imbecilidades?! – Exclama este alterado enfrente de el, quien sólo se limita a dar una risa burlona.

-¿Acaso quieres que te ordene intentar hacerlo nuevamente? ¡Claro! Eso quieres… Tal vez te entretienes más que la otra noche.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tienes bien claro que tu arruinaste esa noche!

-¿Yo la arruiné? ¿La arruiné porque no fui capaz de mentir? – Ante esto el menor da pasos hacia atrás, devolviéndose con una mirada de total desprecio y asco hacia el demonio.

-Eres una imbécil rata sin sentimientos… - Susurra este cuando ya llevaba varios pasos más lejos del mayor.

-¿Acaso tu te enorgulleces de tus súper sentimientos patéticos, cursis y humanos?

-No… - termina por decir finalmente – Pero eso no quita que tú corazón no valga nada…

-No importa si no vale nada… Porque dentro de dos semanas este demonio al que tanto desprecias ya no va a existir…

* * *

_El próximo episodio no se lo pierdan, a mi me encantó, quería acción, sobretodo a las chicas que aman las "semi-violaciones"  
xDD En mí opinión, son más excitantes  
Adiós cuidense y lo mismo de siempre:  
Porfa no olviden dejarme sus reviews!! _


	10. ¿Así como se besan los amantes?

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon [Creo que ya es tarde para decirlo ^_^U] OOC, Shota, violación, muerte de un personaje y YAOI, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_The_Beauty_Of_Insanity, Azura33, y aiko-yue xDD __  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, como les adelanté anteriormente, este capítulo contiene lemon y aparte de eso, es un lemon medio violado, pero no tanto porque al final cede y grita lo que siente.  
Lo mismo pasa con nuestro amado demonio  
Disfruten!! _

* * *

**¿Así como se besan los amantes...?**

-¿Cómo que ya no vas a existir…?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, un Sebastián que mantenía su semblante tosco e inmutable frente a un Ciel que comenzaba lenta y rápidamente a perder la compostura

-¡Respóndeme Sebastián! ¡Responde! – Exclama este ya ignorando su autocontrol, lanzándose encima del demonio, prácticamente sentado sobre el y con ambas manos tomando con brutalidad su camisa de dormir - ¡¿No harás nada?! ¡¿Te dejarás morir?! ¡¡Eres patético!! ¡Para ser un demonio das lástima! – Termina este, al parecer su repertorio de frases hirientes era cada vez más útil para con Sebastián, pero aún más dolorosas

-Tu eres un mocoso insolente ¡¿Cuántos años no te desvestí?! ¡Te lavé el trasero y te salvé una y otra vez! ¡Ahora que me iré sin cobrar mí parte del contrato tu me hablas como si yo aún fuera tú esclavo! – Este toma de los hombros al menor haciendo posesión de su incalculable fuerza, da vuelta las posiciones dejando al menor debajo de el, con propósito de intimidarlo – Que te quede claro que ahora el esclavo eres tu, no yo, mí querido Ciel – Decía este mientras procedía a quitar las ropas del niño

-¡Detente! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Protestaba este con su camisa a medio desabotonar mientras usaba brazos y pies para tratar de liberarse del demonio, que aprisiona ambas manos del niño con sólo una de el y se acerca rozando sus narices

-¿Cuándo va a entender que sus estúpidas pataditas y manotazos no sirven en contra de mi? No pierdas tú tiempo tratando de detenerme, cuando algo se me mete a la cabeza no sale hasta que lo satisfaga – Termina de pronunciar finalmente para hundir con fuerzas la entrepierna del muchacho que emitió un gemido de dolor

-Eso duele, Sebastián, no seas aún más imbécil ni sumes a tú lista de pecados una violación ¡Porque te denunciaré si lo haces!

-Que miedo, pequeño Ciel, en verdad es tan difícil para mi escapar de la policía – Susurra a su oído con un increíble y molesto tono de sarcasmo

-Cállate, no digas más tonterías, yo sólo vine a saber qué vas a hacer, pero como ya me dijiste que no harás nada, entonces yo me voy ahora – Dijo intentando zafarse de aquellos brazos que lo aprisionaban – Suéltame Sebastián, no caigas tan bajo, déjame volver a mí habitación, no te molestaré más, lo prometo – Aseguró este tratando de salir, pero nuevamente no le es permitido - ¡¡¡Suéltame te dije demonio pedófilo maldito!!! – Grita esta vez escupiendo la cara de Sebastián, este saca su única mano para limpiarse con asco, mientras Ciel aprovechaba para salir corriendo, pero su carrera no dura mucho, ya que es atrapado en un rincón entre los pasillos de la modesta mansión – Déjame ir, no te volveré a molestar, enserio – Su tono de voz ya parecía más una suplica por perdón, pero este no se lo concede, y sin decir palabra alguna comienza a jugar con el miembro del menor.

Este se deja caer al suelo en el rincón mientras sus manos son aprisionadas y su bulto usurpado, el demonio se deleitaba con esas frágiles lagrimas que recorrían el rostro del conde y seguía pidiendo libertad, parecía en verdad no querer estar con el, parecía triste, asustado, avergonzado.

-Por favor… - Logra musitar finalmente luego de tratar liberarse incontables veces del mayor que jugaba con sus pezones, con su pene y besaba su cuello – Yo… No soy tú prostituta personal, suéltame, suéltame, o… O al menos ordéname que te haga el amor… - Pronuncia dificultosamente entre jadeos mientras seguía jalando el cabello de Sebastián que besaba su cuello con pasión y desenfreno – Ordénamelo y no me negaré… Soy tú esclavo… - Seguía inconscientemente cediendo ante la caricias de Sebastián – Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil, ordéname ser tuyo… Rápido… Rápido…

-No quiero – Responde mientras comenzaba a masturbar al menor y pasar su lengua por la cicatriz de la herida de bala que tenía y lo que quedaba de la marca de la bestia – Aún así ya eres mío.

-No… Ahí no… Sebastián… No… - Al no obtener respuesta positiva ante sus interminables ruegos, golpea con fuerza la cabeza del demonio - ¡¡Te dije que ahí no!! – Se incorpora, el adulto no tarda en hacerlo también y tomar su mano derecha, con la que lo había golpeado, apretándola con fuerza, volviendo a besar su cuello y terminar de quitar su pijama – Detente… Por favor… - Suplica al momento de sentir su pijama caer al suelo, dejándolo completamente expuesto

-¿Quieres que te ordene que me hagas el amor? – Pregunta este algo confundido - ¿Esto para ti es hacer el amor? Para mí esto es algo más parecido al simple y placentero sexo…

-Para mi no… No… - Finalmente abraza al mayor alrededor del cuello y lo aprieta con fuerzas contra su duro sexo y caliente cuerpo, humedeciendo su cuello con el vaho de su aliento, sus suspiros y constantes jadeos que eran respuesta de cada caricia de Sebastián - ¿Por qué me haces esto…? ¿Por qué no me haces el amor…? Aunque sea miénteme… Dime que me amas… Hazme tuyo con ternura…

-¿Acaso crees que un demonio tiene sexo con ternura? – Responde mientras se disponía a abrir las piernas del muchacho

-Yo te amo… Te amo… Te amo… - Decía este mientras sentía la dura erección del adulto contra su aún estrecha entrada – Por favor… Antes de entrar… Ordéname ser tuyo… Ordéname amarte… No me dejes así… Dime que me amas… Miénteme… ¡¡¡AAAA!!! – Sus súplicas fueron calladas por una embestida violenta y rápida que buscaba terminar con el dolor de Sebastián y acrecentar el de Ciel…

Parecía un verdadero niño escondiendo su rostro detrás de la cabeza de Ciel para que este no pudiera ver sus lágrimas correr, mientras embestía con fuerza al menor que se abrazaba a el, en aquel rincón… Aquel frío pasillo que era testigo del amor de Ciel y la vergüenza de Sebastián, que se deleitaba mientras su pene era exquisitamente succionado por el cuerpo del menor, ignoraba sus lágrimas y su duro corazón que se contraía al sentir que era un imbécil, un estúpido, quería tanto decirlo, quería tanto ser tierno, ser bueno y acariciar con ternura cada rincón de su cuerpo, le quedaban tan pocos días de vida como para ceder su orgullo demoniaco que había sostenido durante tantos siglos, sólo por un niño…

Pero estaba equivocado, terriblemente equivocado, Ciel Phantomhive no era sólo un niño… El era mucho más que eso… Su esclavo, su primer esclavo para ser exacto, el dueño del cuerpo que más lo enloquecía y que se había aguantado tres años en poseer debido a que este era su amo anteriormente y debía respetarlo, además de haber sido dueño de su voluntad al poder hacer con el lo que le diera la gana: Abofetearlo, ordenarle preparar comida, desvestirlo por las noches, vestirlo por las mañanas, ducharlo, secarlo, volverlo a vestir… Y ahora que no ejercía poder alguno sobre el… Se había adueñado de algo aún más importante… Ya no poseía contrato que los atara, pero poseía su corazón, su insensible y terrible corazón demoniaco que dentro de sí ya había aceptado que lo amaba, pero que no podía aún reconocerlo frente al niño que lo abrazaba con fuerzas y lloraba en voz alta entre cada jadeo y gemido de placer que lograba emitir entre las embestidas.

Trataba de ahogarse en el placer que le hacía sentir esa estrecha entrada y olvidar el dolor que sentía su corazón, pero no podía, seguía en el fondo reprimiéndose por ser tan orgulloso y estúpido, podía entender el dolor del menor, que llegando ambos a un triste y deseado orgasmo, seguían abrazados y ocultándose el uno del otro sus rostros mojados por las lágrimas y el sudor, hasta que la fuerza de los brazos de Ciel se había acabado y se deja caer seco al piso, pero el mayor lo detiene antes que logre golpear su desnudo y frágil cuerpo con ese tosco, pero fino suelo.

-Sebastián… - Susurra este acariciando el cabello del mayor y quitando esos largos mechones que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos carmesís – Bésame… Como se besan los amantes… - Toma ambas mejillas del mayor obligándolo a agacharse y abrazarlo con aún más fuerza con una increíble ternura desconocida para el menor que las únicas dos veces que habían estado juntos había sido con una frialdad insuperable, cero abrazos, cero besos, cero caricias después del sexo.

-Te amo – Pronuncia rompiendo el beso – Es la verdad… Es esa la verdad… - Lo abraza con fuerzas y acaricia con ternura su cabello – Te amo y moriré por ti… No dejaré que te entregues a nadie ni que te expongas por conseguirme almas corruptas… No recuperaré el sello para no devorar tú alma… Te dejaré libre… Tienes doce años y yo tengo siglos de vida… No es justo que tu mueras por mí… Tienes mucho más que vivir… Sólo te pido que seas feliz… Y que jamás me olvides…

Frente a el se hallaba un Ciel desvalido y que no tardó mucho en soltar más lágrimas y abrazarlo con gran fuerza, no, no podía permitir que su demonio muriera…

-No… Yo no tengo un futuro…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Dejenme sus reviews porfa!!  
Algo que no comprendo es por qué en los últimos días nadie te deja reviews, nadie actualiza sus historias NADIE HACE NADA  
como que fanfiction sección Kuroshitsuji está dormidaaa!!!  
:S __Eso aburre *Llora* xDD  
_


	11. Te extrañaré

_**Información**_

_Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, yo actualizo mis 2 fics [Sex academy y así como se besan los amantes] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, OOC, Shota, violación, muerte de un personaje y YAOI, por favor, a quien no le guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Lala-Chan, Ellise15, alobleu, Mel_Phantomhive, , Laynad3 y aiko-yue xDD __  
_

_Son quienes comentaron el episodio anterior de este fic, muchísimas gracias a ellas._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Este capítulo relata las sensaciones de los personajes, de Ciel y Sebastián *-*  
Ojala les guste, así que este capítulo podría decir fácilmente que es puro relleno, en el doce comienza la acción...  
Jojojojo __Como dije anteriormente en algunos reviews (Respondiendolos) La acción comienza en el episodio doce que subiré mañana quizás, dependiendo del número de reviews que obtenga de este episodio  
xDD No me gusta actualizar cuando no tengo más de cinco reviews, la idea es juntar hartos  
Así que esperen el próximo, este es un pequeño adelanto y relleno xDDD _

* * *

**Te extrañaré**

Las hojas del otoño parecían darle el adiós eterno al demonio que tantas veces las había observado caer todos los años… A lo largo de su vida tuvo más de setecientos otoños… Setecientos inviernos… Setecientos veranos y setecientas primaveras, el sol salía tímido mientras Ciel lo observaba con una terrible paciencia salir por la ventana, cubierto por una blanca manta que el demonio le había dado para brindarle calor a su cuerpo, mientras detrás de el permanecía Sebastián haciendo la cama en la que habían permanecido juntos varias horas de la noche abrazados y fingiendo dormir.

El menor apoyado en sus brazos observaba las hojas caer, no le gustaban, se veían tan amargas, tan feas… Esos colores que adoptaban les daban un toque tan muerto y seco… Y al quedar secas en el suelo, se sentían tan vulnerables, cualquiera, hasta un bebé podía pasar por encima y partirlas en pedazos… De hecho algunos se entretenían caminando por sobre las hojas y… Matándolas…

Sentía un vacío y una profunda felicidad en su pecho… La felicidad se debía sin dudas a que al fin había escuchado salir de los labios de su amado un "Te amo", y la tristeza se debía a que aún no hallaba la manera de salvar a Sebastián sin morir el también… Quería estar junto a el… No valía la pena salvarse el o que se salvara Sebastián si al final igual no estarían juntos…

Su… Su amado amante…

-Terminé de hacer la cama

Pronuncia con tono dulce, abrazando por la espalda a Ciel que permanecía mirando la luz tenue del sol que tardaba en salir, las hojas que caían tristes y derrotadas, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sino que con una de inmensa paz, calma y tranquilidad… Una especie de calma mezclada con resignación, un semblante triste y melancólico.

Sin obtener respuesta, permanece abrazando a su pequeño que continua sin mirarlo, anoche parecía tan deseoso de recibir amor, y ahora que lo recibía, lo ignoraba, su mente permanecía en otro lado, su alma se partía en dos y su corazón bailaba entre una confusa felicidad que le advertía no duraría mucho.

-No me gusta el otoño… - Pronuncia al fin, aún dándole la espalda a su amo y amante – Es tan frío… Es tan triste… Es tan… Tan muerto… - Deja de apoyarse en sus brazos para apoyarse en el pecho de Sebastián – Tan muerto como tu…

Ante esa fría frase, Sebastián suelta involuntariamente al menor, le tenía miedo a la muerte, tantos años de vida, tantos siglos, llegó tantas veces a creer que era inmortal e invencible, que jamás moriría, y que de un día para otro se diera cuenta que le quedaban sólo unas semanas de vida era algo realmente perturbador y desolador.

-Espera… Sebastián… Perdóname… No debí decir eso… - Voltea para darle un abrazo – Buscaremos la forma de que eso no pase… No morirás, Sebastián – Afirma este con certeza, mirando los ojos de su amante y adornando su pálido rostro con una cálida e ilusionada sonrisa tan infantil:

Tan inocente… Tan frágil… Esa fragilidad que lo incitó a desearlo incontables noches con tal nivel de pasión y deseo que no podía dormir… Pero que ahora lo invitaba a abrazarlo y besarlo con ternura… Con suavidad…

El amanecer por fin había terminado, ese arrogante sol al fin se había terminado de asomar, Sebastián preparaba un desayuno digno de un día tan especial, Ciel permanecía plasmado en la ventana, se sentía tan triste y vacío al ver esas hojas caer… Le hacían imaginar a Sebastián en un ataúd secándose… Cayéndose… Desintegrándose… Que terrible imagen para una figura humana tan perfecta como la de Sebastián… Sin duda… La imitación perfecta de un ser humano.

-¿En verdad me amas? – Pregunta Ciel irrumpiendo la cocina donde se encontraba el mayor preparando leche caliente

-¿Y eso a qué viene? – Pregunta mientras terminaba de llenar la elegante charola de plata con diversos alimentos para el desayuno

-¿Me permitirás ayudarte a recuperar tú sello?

De parte del mayor no obtuvo más respuesta que tomar la bandeja de plata y salir de la cocina con un "Sígueme".

-Respóndeme, Sebastián ¿Enserio pretendes dejarte morir?

-Si recupero mí sello, inevitablemente tendré que devorar tú alma ¿Deseas eso?

Ante la evasiva, baja la mirada algo dudoso, si, esa era la verdad:

Si Sebastián no recuperaba su sello, moriría, ya que las almas que ingería se iban directamente a su regeneración, entonces luego de recuperar el sello, necesitaría devorar el alma del contratista pendiente para recuperar tantas energías perdidas en tantos años que se dedicó en servir a Ciel sin devorar nada… Muerto del hambre y del cansancio…

Por lo contrario, Si Sebastián terminaba de regenerarse, el sello le obligaría a matar a Ciel, aunque no quisiera, estaba el contrato firmado con sangre que los unía en un cruel desenlace… Así Sebastián viviría, pero Ciel no…

¿Entonces qué valía la pena hacer o no hacer? El argumento por parte de Sebastián para salvar a Ciel era el hecho de que el ya había vivido muchos siglos como para quitarle la vida a un niño sólo por continuar con la suya.

Y el argumento que proponía Ciel para salvar a Sebastián era simplemente la frase "Yo no tengo un futuro"…

Pero no se dejaría ganar… Sabía que Sebastián no podía percibir los lugares donde su sirviente se encontrara, y la vez que lo salvó de su estúpida caída libre, había sido nada más porque percibió el peligro en su corazón, que lo dirigió directamente hasta su joven actual amante…

"Bésame… Como se besan los amantes…"

Esa pequeña y deliciosa boca succionando su lengua era realmente sensacional… ¿Podría… Realmente dejar al muchacho morir? O peor aún… ¿Podría acostumbrarse a volver a estar solo o con otro contratista?

-Sebastián – Rompe el silencio - ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Dormir

-Aparte de eso

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-No… Por nada… - Responde este mirando hacia otra parte con una pequeña sonrisa sospechosa que Sebastián no la logra divisar, pero por su parte, Sebastián emite también una sonrisa maliciosa y susurra al oído de Ciel abrazándolo, provocando en el un pequeño y tímido jadeo.

-¿O desea que hagamos… "Cositas"…?

-¿"Cositas"? ¿Qué clase de "cositas"? – Responde este juguetón mientras da media vuelta para abrazarlo – En verdad esta noche… Yo quiero dormir en mí cuarto… Solo… Necesito meditar algunas cosas – Ante esto el abrazo se aprieta aún más, el muchacho parecía estar hablando enserio, levanta suavemente su mentón para depositar en sus labios un suave y delicado beso… Cuando deseaba sentir eso… La ternura mezclada con pasión… - ¿Así es como se besan los amantes…? – Pregunta rozando tentativamente el pecho de Sebastián contra el suyo – ¿Se succionan mutuamente hasta quedar secos?

-Es extraño escucharlo hablar de esa manera… - Se acerca para rozar los labios de Ciel – Pero me gusta… - Entre tanto beso, algo le hace desear evitar que "eso" suceda entre ellos ahora, así que lo detiene sutilmente - ¿Qué tiene que meditar esta noche…? – Ante esto, el menor baja la mirada al igual que sus hombros, se apoya en el pecho de Sebastián para cerrar sus ojos.

-Cómo salvarte y poder quedarme junto a ti…

Si, esa era la gran interrogante ahora… Cómo salvar a Ciel sin matar a Sebastián… Cómo salvar a Sebastián sin matar a Ciel [De hecho, la autora aún se hace esta pregunta xDDD Se aceptan ideas. Uff! Maté el súper-clímax xDD]

A la mañana siguiente despertó solo, era obvio, no había querido dormir con el mayor esa noche, no sabía el por qué, pero simplemente no quería…

Miraba la pieza completamente, como buscando una respuesta entre todos los cachivaches que esta contenía, buscando una pista, algo que le sirviera, pero es interrumpido abruptamente por la puerta que se abre ligeramente…

Si, era el, su Sebastián, entra con un rostro de preocupación y una tacita de té en la charola de plata…

¿Qué había pasado ahora?

-Buenos días, veo que hoy despertaste antes…

-Buenos días… - Responde algo preocupado por el semblante de su amante - ¿Sucede algo? – Y como un acto reflejo, entrega un periódico y la tacita de té, pero no fue buena idea, ya que no tardó mucho en escupir sobre la hoja de periódico después de beber un sorbo de té

-¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! – Exclama alterado al ver lo que decían esas planas

No era una buena noticia en lo absoluto:

"Ciel Phantomhive, un noble de Inglaterra que ha sido dado por muerto ya dos veces en su corta vida que consta solamente de doce años, ha sido visto merodeando las calles de Alemania junto a su mayordomo, familiares del conde lo buscan desesperadamente y ofrecen gran recompensa a quienes den con el paradero del conde Ciel Phantomhive"

-Esto tiene que ser obra de Elizabeth – Deja el periódico a un lado - ¿Ahora qué se supone que haremos?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Usted sabe que aunque logren encontrarnos, no nos iremos ni nos dejaremos atrapar, recuerde que usted ahora esta a mi cargo, y esta conmigo… - Esto hizo ruborizar un poco al joven Ciel

-Si… Me daría un poco de pena tener que enfrentar a Elizabeth después de esto… De… Todo lo que ha pasado desde que me fui de Londres… - Sebastián se sienta junto a el

-Además, tuvieron que incluir en este periódico que usted estaba junto a mí, y para más, hay una fotografía que lo respalda

-¡¿Fotografía?! – Se pone algo más nervioso y toma el periódico, avanzando a la siguiente plana.

Ahí estaba la prueba de que Ciel Phantomhive aún estaba vivo, en otro país y seguramente huyendo de alguien, o al menos eso decía el periódico…

Da un suspiro de alivio al ver la foto

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta el adulto

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que la foto podría llegar a ser un poco comprometedora, imagina si Elizabeth la ve.

-¿Le importa lo que piense su prometida, o ex prometida de usted?

-¿Que la engañé con un hombre? ¿Crees que le sería agradable saber eso?

-Usted jamás la engañó – Afirma Sebastián ante un atónito Ciel – Porque jamás le juró fidelidad y jamás le aseguró amarla como a una futura esposa

-Es cierto eso… - Responde Ciel mirando sus manos – Jamás quise yo estar atado a nadie… Esas son cosas que se arreglan desde que uno nace…

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería bueno que lady Elizabeth nos encontrara…

-¿Por qué?

-Podría llevarlo devuelta a Londres, a su hogar, para así continuar con su vida tal cual y como la dejó…

-No tendría la protección de nadie

-¿Acaso la necesitaría? La reina, su ángel y sus estúpidos deseos de "Purificar" Londres se han terminado para siempre

-¿Te estás dando por muerto?

Este tema no agradaba para nada a Ciel, intentaba a todo momento olvidarlo, olvidar el futuro cruel que los esperaba, pero no servía de nada ya que de algún momento a otro, lo recordaba nuevamente y volvía a sentir esa puntada tan fuerte en su pecho, era algo realmente devastador y terrible… El sentir que de alguna u otra forma… No podría ver más a su… ¿Novio?

¿Novio o amante? Que duda tan estúpida y cursi, pero logró ocupar su atención unos instantes hasta que el mayor lo devolvió a la tierra.

-Conozco esa mirada ¿Qué lo perturba? – Pregunta amablemente acariciando su rostro

-No, no es nada… - Coloca su mano sobre la de Sebastián que acariciaba su rostro, como un gatito mimado pidiendo cariño y restregándose contra esta – Sólo pensaba en qué cara pondría Lizzy si nos viera

-Ella en realidad nunca ha importado… - Afirma con certeza y abraza al menor besando su cuello con aún más pasión que la última vez.

-Sebastián – Pronuncia entre sus constantes jadeos - ¿Somos… Amantes…? – Sebastián detiene su recorrido por el cuerpo del menor para mirarlo algo extrañado

-¿Acaso no es esto lo que hacen los amantes? ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-A nada – Esconde la cara algo ruborizado

La mano de Sebastián llenaba de placer los ojos del niño que brillaban ante cada roce de esos labios y de esa mano en su cuerpo

-Esto es… - Susurra entre gemidos – Pedofilia homosexual – Termina finalmente la frase con una risita algo burlona y desesperada mientras el mayor se abría cabida en su cuerpo

-¿Eso cree? Puede que sea cierto – Responde este mientras comenzaba con su penetración

-¿El sexo… Por la mañana… Es bueno? – Pronuncia el niño dificultosamente mientras recibe las estocadas

-Le dan ánimo para tener un excelente día – Responde este con algo de dificultad, para minutos más tarde, terminar acostado sobre el cuerpo transpirado del niño que lo abrazaba con fuerza y posesión.

Respiraba aún agitadamente y procede a tratar de elevar el rostro para poder ver a Sebastián casi en su mismo estado, sólo que un poco mejor, al parecer el sexo afectaba más a Ciel que a Sebastián.

Claro, el era sólo un niño, Sebastián ya había vivido esa experiencia incontables veces durante sus siglos de vida.

Pero podía darse la atribución de admitir que a pesar de haber tenido miles de amantes de ambos géneros a lo largo de su vida, nunca uno lo satisfizo tanto emocional como físicamente así como su Ciel Phantomhive.

Lo siguiente sólo frustraría a su amo:

-Quédate conmigo – Pronuncia abrazándolo con aún mas fuerza y besando con delicadeza los labios de Sebastián – No me hagas volver a Londres, volver a estar con Lizzy y todos ellos, no los quiero… No tanto como a ti… No te dejes morir… No te mueras… Hazlo por mi… Y sólo vive y ten ojos para mi… Sólo para mi…

-¿Quieres que sea tuyo en toda la extensión de la palabra? – Pregunta este tratando de evadir un poco los deseos de Ciel, que le hiciera esos comentarios sin duda era incómodo, tenía muy claro que no podía hacer nada y seguía insistiendo, lo iba a terminar enfermando.

-Si… Sólo por mi… Sólo para mi…

-Que egocéntrico, joven Phantomhive… - Susurra Sebastián a su oído

-Te hablo enserio – Aprieta el abrazo – No quiero que me dejes… Por favor no me dejes… ¿Cómo te salvo sin tener que irme yo? ¿Cómo me salvas a mi sin tener que morir tu? Haz algo… Eres perfecto… ¿Qué clase de demonio serías si no fueras capaz de realizar tan simple tarea?

-Eso me trae recuerdos… - Susurra Sebastián con una triste y nostálgica sonrisa, comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Ciel con algo más de cariño – Pero en verdad… No hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

-¡Pero Sebastián! – Exclama Ciel sentándose frente a el, provocando así que se sentara el también, toma sus hombros con ambas manos, con un rostro de niño apunto de llorar, y era eso en verdad lo que pasaba… Sus ojos enrojecidos se llenaban de lágrimas y su voz quebrada intentaba pronunciar las últimas palabras de su frase – No lo hagas así… No dejes que eso pase…

-Hay, no llores – Dice Sebastián al ver como escapaban las primeras lagrimas – No soy bueno para consolar… Soy primerizo en esto – Acto seguido: Lo abraza con un gesto algo nervioso – Tranquilo, tranquilo

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice?! ¡Vas a morir y te has resignado rotundamente! ¡Eso es imperdonable para alguien de tú calaña! ¡¡Eres casi un Dios!!

-Lo contrario a un Dios – Corrige este

-Pero con poderes sobrenaturales… - Asegura el menor restregando su rostro contra el pecho del adulto – Puedes hacer burla a todos esos términos del contrato y recuperar tú sello y seguir viviendo

-Eso es fácil, pero es eso lo que no quiero… - Aferra más el cuerpo desnudo de Ciel al suyo, se sentía tan bien, era el rose perfecto de ambas pieles que provocaba la locura de Sebastián – No creo que haya una forma de recuperar el sello sin cumplir los términos del contrato y devorar posteriormente tú alma.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Dejenme sus reviews porfa!!  
Algo que no comprendo es por qué en los últimos días nadie te deja reviews, nadie actualiza sus historias NADIE HACE NADA  
como que fanfiction sección Kuroshitsuji está dormidaaa!!!  
:S __Eso aburre *Llora* xDD  
_


	12. Abandono y muerte

_**Información**_

_Actualizo mis fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, violación, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Agradecimientos**_

_Alobleu, , Mel_Phantomhive [Especial agradecimiento a ella que siempre me deja], Aiko-yue, virus y Artemisav__._

_Son quienes dejaron reviews en el capi anterior! Muchísimas gracias a ellas!  
_

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Bueno, este episodio a mi en particular me gusta muchísimo, espero sus reviews_

* * *

**Abandono y muerte**

Mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana…

Así… Así es… Mañana… Todo acababa…

Maldita mansión… Maldita Lizzy…

Malditos trajes elegantes, maldito estatus…

Maldigo el "Kyaa" de Lizzy al verme…

Maldigo el "Adiós" de Sebastián al abandonarme…

Aunque no maldigo el beso que me dio frente a Elizabeth que no tardó en gritar a los cuatro vientos que "La engañaba con un hombre"…

Sonreí al verla llorar, desesperada, triste, abatida y esperando que fuera hasta ella y le explicara todo, que la consolara y que la abrazara…

No me interesa si aparezco en la portada del periódico más famoso de toda Inglaterra…

En este momento sólo me interesa… Mañana:

Así era como comenzaba un nuevo día en la mansión Middleford, mañana Sebastián moriría… ¿Qué haría para evitarlo?

No permitía que nadie lo tocara más que el, que nadie lo atendiera más que el, no perdonó la noche en que Ciel se hallaba dormido y Sebastián lo tomó dejándolo fuera de la mansión de Elizabeth, este se percata cuando despierta en otro cuarto, buscaba a Sebastián, buscaba a su Sebastián, pero no aparecía por ningún lado… Simplemente lo abandonó… Lo dejó botado…

-¿Adónde vas? – Pregunta Lizzy por la mañana al ver salir de la mansión tan apurado a Ciel Phantomhive.

-¿Te importa? – Continua caminando y es detenido por la dama – Volveré más tarde.

El cariño que pudo llegar a sentir por ella, ya no era nada, la rabia, el deseo y la confusión eran parte de la vida cotidiana del pequeño que ahora se esmeraba sin importar lo que pasara en salvar a ese estúpido demonio que fue capaz de abandonarlo.

"¿No es él, el conde Phantomhive?"

"si, ese que parece que era amante de su mayordomo a pesar de estar comprometido con la hija de una marquesa"

Escuchaba una y otra vez mientras caminaba a paso rápido y molesto por las calles, que desagradable era que ahora todos lo supieran, que imbécil Sebastián al llevarlo de vuelta al país donde sería repudiado después de haber llegado.

-Hey, tu, el que se cree hombre – Lo detiene uno - ¿Dónde está tú mayordomo? ¿Te dejó por la humillación pública? – Ante esto, el conde continúa su camino ignorándolo, pero es detenido por aquel tipo que lo toma con brutalidad del brazo.

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a agarrar de esa manera a un conde?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes en el lio que te estás metiendo con esto?! ¡¡No eres más que un simple plebeyo! ¡¡Compórtate como tal si no quieres que yo con mi poder te hundamos!!

-¿Poder? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Trece? Que mocoso tan chistoso, podría llevarte conmigo un rato para entretenerme con tus amenazas – Lo comienza a arrastrar por la calle y nadie hacia nada por ayudarlo, sino que todos miraban con desconcierto como la famosa deshonra de los nobles era "raptado" por un callejero, aquello era irónicamente gracioso.

-_Sebastián tiene que venir a ayudarme, el siempre viene cuando estoy en peligro – _Pensaba Ciel mientras se resistía al mayor, pero no pedía ayuda – Hazme lo que quieras – Dice este en tono irónico cuando el tipo lo llevó a su destino – Si quieres viólame, mátame, secuéstrame, en verdad no me interesa – Sonríe cerrando sus ojos – Pero después o quizás en el trayecto… Lo lamentaras… Y mucho… - Termina por decir este, acercándose al tipo en forma tentadora – Vamos… Hazlo, aquí esta mí cuello, y aquí tienes un cuchillo – Saca de entre sus ropas un cuchillo que llevaba – Oh, espera… ¿No sería mejor idea utilizar este cuchillo para mí beneficio personal?

-Parece que en verdad eres una perra suelta – Dice el hombre riendo a carcajadas – Sólo lo había oído en rumores, pero no creía que fuera 100% verdad que un niño de doce o trece años fuera así. De hecho creía que el mayordomo había abusado de ti… - Responde mientras saca una pistola de entre sus ropas, Ciel sonríe ante esto, estaba en peligro, de esa manera no tardaría en llegar Sebastián para salvarlo, seguramente lo salvaría y devoraría posteriormente el alma del maldito que lo había intimidado.

Seguro de sí mismo, confiando plenamente en Sebastián, continuó tentando al tipo para que este jalara el gatillo, seguramente se sentiría tan bien al volver a ver a Sebastián… Después de todo sólo le quedaba un día de vida, y aún no estaba seguro si sería su último día de vida, o el último día de vida para el demonio… Uno de los dos debía caer.

Sorpresivamente, jala el gatillo, impactando a Ciel en el pecho, cae al suelo desangrándose inmediatamente con una expresión triste y macabra, respiraba con dificultad mientras sostenía aún el cuchillo entre sus débiles dedos y miraba ahora hacia los árboles, donde encuentra a Sebastián sobre uno de ellos observando la escena sin ningún tipo de emoción triste o preocupada por salvarlo.

-Maldito… - Susurra Ciel al verlo de esa manera, aprieta sus puños, el tipo no entendía si se lo decía a el o a Dios, ya que miraba el cielo.

Mira las copas de los árboles, buscando el punto fijo que el joven miraba, para encontrarse con una negra y atractiva silueta que desciende de su altura para arrebatarle el arma al mayor, sonriendo complacido ante esto.

-¿Prefieres que te mate con tú pistola o con mis manos? – Antes de que el tipo pudiera atinar para escapar siquiera, su cabeza ya había rodado por el suelo y este devoró esa exquisita alma – Gracias, Bocchan – Dice este mirando al niño que agonizaba en el suelo, se agacha junto a el y pone su mano con el sello del contrato que había recuperado, sobre la herida que aún se desangraba.

-Se… Sebastián… - Gemía el niño mientras sentía esa mano sobre su herida, que sorpresivamente comienza a brillar, el dolor aumentaba, sentía que moría y que al fin todo había terminado - ¿Por qué… Tenías que dejar que… Todo ocurriera de esta manera? – Pudo preguntar el niño antes de irse, si, así es, deseaba morir para salvar a su amo, pero no deseaba morir de esa manera, ya no se sentía importante, ni amado, ahora sólo sentía esa vil y cruel mano que se hallaba devorando su alma.

Al caer la noche, el cadáver del conde Ciel Phantomhive se encontraba tirado y siendo rastreado por los primeros animales que habitaban el lugar, estaba sin zapatos, sin anillo y hasta sin su parche en el ojo, todo, hasta lo más mínimo era tan caro, tan valioso que valía la pena robarle a un muerto, aunque esto fuera prácticamente faltarle el respeto a una persona que algún día estuvo sonriendo, llorando, sintiendo y corriendo como cualquier niño normal, como el niño que siempre debió ser…

-Es triste… Señor Phantomhive… - Susurra Sebastián desde la copa del árbol, observando el inmutable cadáver del niño que comenzaba a descomponerse – Creí en verdad que lo amaba… Es tan triste pensar que alguna noche sentí tú cuerpo tan caliente y agitado junto al mío, y ahora está tan frío y tieso en el suelo de Londres… ¿Cuánto demorarán en encontrarte para darte una digna sepultura?

Sonríe y se aleja del lugar, tratando de aguantar las ganas de volver donde Ciel ante aquel cuervo que aún lo seguía:

-Ya te di tú parte del alma del chico, ahora vete, vuelve cuando halla hecho otro contrato – Ordena al cuervo que seguía sin irse, parándose sobre una rama y sorpresivamente respondiendo:

-No creas que soy tonto, Sebastián Michaelis

-Ya no soy Sebastián Michaelis, ese nombre ya no me pertenece.

-No te engañes y tampoco intentes engañarme, parte de su alma no la devoraste, la dejaste ahí, dentro de ti, pero no dentro de tú alma ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella? ¿Volverás más tarde para revivir al pequeño? Sé que dices que "creíste que lo amabas" para no quedar como un demonio estúpido, débil y enamorado, pero tienes bien claro que si amas a Ciel Phantomhive…

-¿Y acaso qué pretendes hacer con esa información? Los demonios sólo existimos para corromper las leyes, incluso las de nosotros mismos… Y si yo me enamoro y parezco un idiota, entonces significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo de contradecirlo todo.

-Eres hábil, Sebastián Michaelis… Mí parte del alma estaba deliciosa, te recomiendo que antes de medianoche devores tú parte, porque sino, se perderá – Dice finalmente para echarse a volar, dejando solo a Sebastián.

Intentaba alejarse del lugar, pero cada metro que avanzaba hacia que su dolor acrecentará, aumentara hasta que no pudo soportarlo y tuvo que volver… Pero el cadáver ya no estaba allí.

En su lugar sólo encontró la sangre del impacto de bala que recibió el menor hace unos instantes atrás, el cuchillo que este portaba y el cadáver del que lo asesinó.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dar un suspiro de cansancio, recuerda la expresión que tenía el chico en el instante que este devoró su alma, se veía tan triste, tan vacío, decepcionado y hasta al borde del llanto, pero aguantó.

Sus ojos no soltaron lágrima alguna hasta que su corazón dejó de latir, en el momento que el cuerpo ya no tenía voluntad propia y se rindió dejando caer las lágrimas que contuvo hasta el último momento, así es, contuvo su orgullo hasta su último aliento… No quería demostrar debilidad ante el demonio antes de morir, no quería que este se quedara con esa última impresión de un amo como Ciel Phantomhive…

El conde Ciel Phantomhive…

Besaba tan bien para ser un niño… Sus ojos al fin lograban verse felices y satisfechos sólo en las últimas semanas de vida… Esa sonrisa tan inocente y tranquila como la que le transmitió antes de soltarse del "Puente sagrado" donde había acabado con el ángel genocida…

Si, esa inocente y linda sonrisa… Ese pequeño e inexperto cuerpo que le brindó su calor hasta los últimos segundos…

Ese orgullo que vio derribado cuando se entregó al demonio rogándole que le dijera que lo amaba… Aunque esta vez no fue así… Entre el dolor de su herida sangrante y la mano de Sebastián que ejercía presión sobre la misma… Su corazón deseaba decirle por última vez un "Te amo" Pero no, si Sebastián era capaz de aquello, de acabar con aquella historia de esa forma tan macabra, era porque en verdad nunca lo amó… Sí nunca lo amó… Entonces no valía la pena gastar su último aliento y su última energía en expresarle sus sentimientos…

En su lugar… Solamente dijo:

_"No tenía que ser de esta forma…" _

Antes de que sus ojos pararan de brillar y dejaran caer las lágrimas que contuvo… Sus manos dejaron de sudar y de forcejear contra el demonio, tomando con firmeza el cuchillo, pero sin hacer movimiento alguno por utilizarlo para sacar al demonio… Al fin y al cabo… Era ese el trato… Y se había cumplido tal y como Sebastián cumplió su parte al salvarlo incontables veces… Antes de cumplir su venganza…

-¿Quién te encontró?

Se preguntó mientras volaba sobre Londres buscando alguien con un saco o algo sospechoso, abandonó el cadáver sólo por una hora y ya no había rastro de el…

Mientras tanto en el cementerio se hacían los últimos arreglos para terminar el velorio de Ciel Phantomhive, en primera fila estaba Elizabeth, dos veces dado por muerto, las dos veces le dio la alegría de verlo con vida, pero ahora no, esa sería la última, ahora tenía al cadáver de Ciel frente a sus ojos y no cabía duda alguna de que si estaba muerto…

Undertaker estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos, sin su peculiar sonrisa característica, estaba triste, decaído, el shinigami se encontraba junto a Grell que esperaba la llegada de Sebastián al velorio, esa era la oportunidad perfecta, sin el mocoso de Ciel, podría consolarlo y fingir preocupación… Sin duda estaba caliente por "Sebas-chan"

El velorio se efectuó, Sebastián no apareció, aún buscaba por otra parte el cuerpo de su amo, temía encontrarlo descuartizado o algo.

Por otra parte, los padres de Elizabeth llamaban a Scotland Yard, todo apuntaba a ser un asalto, ya que se encontró el cadáver sin ninguna de sus prendas de valor, pero algo que no calzaba, era que el tipo que jaló el gatillo también estaba muerto, y que el menor tenía un cuchillo en su mano sin sangre.

Por la noche, Sebastián seguía buscando desesperado el cuerpo de su amo, esperaba en el cementerio, ya eran las 10 de la noche y si dejaba que transcurriera hasta la media noche, su alma sería ya inservible y no podría devolvérsela o consumirla el…

Al fin lo encontró, estaba siendo enterrado y sepultado, cuando al fin se habían ido todos, sólo quedaba esa fastidiosa mocosa, Lady Elizabeth que no quería abandonar la tumba con el nombre de su prometido grabado en ella, lloraba sin más mientras sus padres trataban de hacer que se levantara del suelo.

10:50 PM: Seguía esperando que la muchacha se fuera y terminara con su lloriqueo

11:25 PM: La deja inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza mientras comienza a escarbar con desesperación, hasta topar con algo duro, si, era el fino ataúd.

Al momento en que lo abre y se encuentra con el pálido cadáver, la lluvia comienza a caer torrencialmente, lo toma entre sus brazos llevándolo a un lugar seguro y sin contacto del agua fría que caía sobre Londres…

Elizabeth al despertar se halló desesperada, había sido golpeada, dejada inconsciente para posteriormente robar el cadáver de su prometido ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué tenían todos en contra de los Phantomhive que no podían dejarlos tranquilos ni siquiera después de que el último heredero falleció? Era el fin de los Phantomhive y seguramente también de las empresas Funtom…

Trató de brindarle calor al cadáver del menor, lo cambió de ropas junto a la chimenea, dejando desnudo solamente su torso al descubierto, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho que albergaba la herida de bala, iluminando el cuarto y desapareciendo casi de forma automática el sello de la mano de Sebastián y del ojo de Ciel, aquello sin duda significaba que ya no había pacto ni lazo alguno que los uniera en lo absoluto.

La piel del muchacho vuelve a tornarse rosada y esos labios toman un color rojizo y cálido, sus manos comienzan a temblar y sus pulmones de un golpe, algo torpe y aturdido se ahoga en su primer y desesperado intento por tomar aire, ya eran las 11:57 PM.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos, ambos bellos y azules, observa a Sebastián estático, ambos esperaban el primer movimiento del otro, ninguno era capaz de reaccionar, todo parecía tan extraño y confuso, hasta que Ciel logró recordar el momento en el que es recibido por un impacto de bala de un vagabundo, y terminado de asesinar por Sebastián.

-¿Qué me hiciste? – Pregunta este sentándose rápido y asustado, no entendía nada, en su cuerpo ya almacenaba dos marcas de balas y eso no le era agradable para nada - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy vivo? – Las imágenes de Sebastián con su macabra mirada devorando su alma, lo hicieron salir de control, parándose frente al demonio y abofeteándolo con fuerza, estaba asustado y su respiración era agitada, al parecer nada más quería escapar lo antes posible de allí - ¡¿Por qué hiciste que todo fuera de esa forma?! ¡¿Por qué ahora estoy vivo otra vez?! ¡¡¿Qué me hiciste?!!

Sebastián no daba respuesta alguna, no era capaz de inventar ni decir la verdad, se encontraba en silencio recibiendo los golpes del menor que estaba enfurecido y desilusionado del falso amor que el mayor le brindó durante todo ese tiempo, el ave designada observaba la escena con algo de ironía:

_"Era tan obvio…"_

El niño finalmente cae sobre sus rodillas abrazándose al cuerpo del más grande, lloraba desesperado, buscando respuestas, no entendía nada y para más, no era capaz de actuar en forma razonable y normal como en cualquier otro momento… Y se debía a que este no era cualquier momento… Había sido asesinado por segunda vez, y por segunda vez resucitado por el mismo demonio ¿Qué pretendía? Le daba amor, le daba alegría para luego arrebatársela y devolvérsela… ¿Quería doblegar su voluntad? ¿Lo amaba o era una mentira?

-Sebastián… - Pronuncia entre sollozos mientras seguía abrazándolo y aferrándose a el con tristeza y desesperación - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me mataste? ¡¿Por qué de esa manera?!

-Bocchan…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Tirense al pozo de la desesperación con el capi 41 del manga__  
_


	13. Joven Amo

_**Información**_

_Actualizo mis fics [Sex academy, así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta, ya que recuerdo que yo termino de escribir un fic en mas o menos tres días, por lo cual escribo otro rapidamente, ese es el motivo por el que tengo tantos fics en esta página aún pendientes por terminar._

_**Advertencias**_

_Este fic contiene lemon, violación, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

_**Comentario personal del autor**_

_Este episodio es un tanto ElizabethxCiel xDD Espero no les moleste, este fic es SebastianxCiel!  
_

* * *

**Joven amo**

-Sebastián, Sebastián, Sebastián… ¡Sebastián! – Susurraba con furia mientras restregaba su rostro empapado en humillantes lágrimas sobre el suéter del demonio, que no era capaz siquiera de corresponder su abrazo:

Su mirada se hallaba perdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación, mientras sólo la chimenea los calentaba, respiraba lentamente, como sí de repente pudiera perder el ritmo de esa respiración y caer muerto al suelo… De todos modos, sentía que lo merecía…

_"¿Por qué me mentiste?"_

Esa pregunta revotaba en la cabeza del adulto, mientras escuchaba imparables los sollozos del menor que no era capaz de soltarlo, lo abrazaba con cierta rabia, tratando de al mismo tiempo lastimar al mayor con su abrazo, como si quisiera amarlo y a la vez estrangularlo.

-Perdóneme… Joven amo… - Susurra finalmente, el muchacho separa su rostro de su pecho para ver a Sebastián, parecía realmente triste y extraño, su semblante triste e indignado es reemplazado por uno de sorpresa y algo de miedo, comenzando así a acariciar de forma suave y continua las mejillas del demonio.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué o quién te obligó a hacerlo…? – Inquiere así como asumiendo que tal vez Sebastián lo hizo no porque no lo amara, sino porque era su obligación.

-El pacto… El contrato… La sangre que derramó el sello en mi mano al firmarlo [Como la primera imagen del opening de Kuroshitsuji]

-Sebastián… - Susurra con los ojos aún algo llorosos y se lanza a abrazarlo, esta vez con suavidad y ternura, acariciando su cabello, ya que sabía los instintos gatunos que este poseía y la fascinación que sentía al ser acariciado como un felino, como esos gatitos que el tanto amaba, sobretodo los gatos negros – Tú sello… - Dice finalmente.

Tomando la mano izquierda de Sebastián, al fijarse que no había sello alguno, obliga a Sebastián a que lo guíe hasta el baño para así mirarse el también al espejo, notando así que su sello también había desaparecido.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunta con su expresión sorprendida y confusa – Ya no hay sello… ¿Terminó el pacto?

-Devoré parte de su alma… - Musita el demonio con algo de melancolía en sus palabras – Ya no hay pacto alguno… Supongo que era la única forma… Ahora usted esta vivo… Y yo tamb…

-¡¡¿Acaso esto significa que debemos separarnos?!! – Exclama el menor tomando las ropas de este.

-Ya no hay nada que nos una… Yo desde el principio nada más estuve con usted por el pacto, porque debía acompañarlo, y después porque usted debía acompañarme a mi, para poder sellar definitivamente el contrato… Ahora que ya no hay contrato, no hay motivo tampoco para que…

-¡¡¿Me volverás a abandonar?!! ¡¡Sería la tercera vez que lo haces!! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Debo comer…

-¡Come! ¡¡Pero no te separes de mi!!

-No puedo…

-¡¡Si puedes!! – Lo abraza con fuerzas sin darle más alternativa que abrazarlo también.

Se mantienen así durante algunos segundos, cuando es Sebastián quien decide tomar la iniciativa y tomar de la mano al chico para llevarlo hasta un cuarto vacío y elegante, la chimenea del cuarto permanecía encendida, era su única fuente de luz, ya que era más de media noche y afuera permanecía aún esa lluvia torrencial.

Al llegar al cuarto, este cierra la puerta y acaricia las mejillas del menor, ese roce era tan suave y pasivo, que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos para centrar todos sus sentidos nada más a esa acción.

-¿Pretendes hacerme tuyo para que olvide por una hora lo que me has hecho pasar…? – Pregunta cediendo fácilmente a los estímulos que envía Sebastián

El mayor con su otra mano toma el mentón del muchacho, haciéndolo abrir un poco la boca, acercándose así directamente a introducir su lengua en el, quien inmediatamente rodeó el cuello del demonio para aferrarlo más hacia sí, sucesivamente Sebastián guía a Ciel con pasos delicados hacia la cama, recostándolo suave y delicadamente sobre esta y posicionándose sobre el, acariciándolo con ternura, eso definitivamente no podría ser tortura… No podría ser mentira…

No cabía duda alguna de que ese escrupuloso demonio si lo amaba, se dejó hacer todo lo que a este le dio la gana, en el momento que sintió sus mejillas sonrojar aún más cuando este toma su mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos justo en el momento antes de la penetración, haciendo de esa escena algo más cariñoso y preocupado porque este se sintiera amado y protegido por ese hombre… No quería ni pretendía que este volviera a dudar JAMÁS del amor que sentía por el… Pasara lo que pasara… Después de esa noche no volvería a dudar otra vez…

-Te amo… - Susurra contra sus labios, apretando con fuerza la mano del mayor contra la suya, también sentía como Sebastián apretaba sus manos, se sentía feliz y a la vez confundido, ya que no tenía idea si aquella acción de ese momento significaba que se quedaría a su lado hasta su muerte, o no era más que un "Adiós" y una especie de "Última vez" para que este jamás parara de recordarlo con cariño.

-También yo… Le amo… Este amor es tan extremo como el odio que alguna vez usted sintió por sus opresores…

Si aquello era cierto, sin duda eso era demasiado amor, sonrío cerrando los ojos y abriéndose un poco más de piernas para dejarlo pasar con mas facilidad, mientras con su brazo libre aprisionaba el cuello de Sebastián, manteniendo su boca junto al oído del mayor, para que este pudiera sentir el vaho de su aliento y sus gemidos de placer justo como al demonio le gustaba y le excitaba aún más… El niño sin duda se había vuelto un experto y aquello le fascinaba, le fascinaban aquellos gemidos, y sobretodo que este supiera que le encantaba sentir la calidez de su aliento en su cuello y oído, también el pervertido y excitante sonido de sus testículos chocando contra los glúteos del chico que inconscientemente movía sus caderas a mayor velocidad, encontrándose así con un ritmo más rápido y placentero, sabía que aquello le gustaba a Sebastián, y que a el le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas… Y mejor aún si era con su demonio…

Al terminar con esto, Sebastián se acomoda algo agitado, dándole la espalda a Ciel, quien se acomoda apoyando su cabeza en la cintura de Sebastián, obligándolo así a abrazarlo.

-No quisiera que esto terminara nunca… Dime… ¿Qué significó…? – Pregunta mientras procede a jugar con el cabello de Sebastián.

-No lo sé… - Responde este mientras abraza al más joven – Sólo sé en este momento que no quiero dejarlo…

-Entonces no lo hagas…

Ninguno de los dos sabía en ese momento que el ave designada, aquel negro y cruel cuervo los observaba todavía por afuera de la ventana, aún con los vidrios empañados era capaz de observar con claridad lo que allí ocurría:

_Aquel acto tan desprestigioso y vergonzoso para un demonio…_

Cerró sus ojos con una infantil y cálida sonrisa, aferrándose al cuerpo caliente de Sebastián, sentía a ese demonio como suyo y quería marcarlo como de su propiedad, así como se marcan a los animales e incluso hacer otro contrato, pero esta vez a cambio de que jamás lo abandonara…

Aquello era terriblemente tierno y placentero, no era cualquier entrega, no era cualquier sexo o amor, era más que eso, el abrir los ojos y observar al pequeño conde que permanecía dormido con una sonrisa, le hacía recordar que Ciel era aún un niño que ni siquiera alcanzaba aún la adolescencia, era definitivamente un niño todavía, eso le incitaba a ser más cariñoso y amable con el menor, acariciar con ternura y pasión su mejilla, esa era una mezcla tan rara de emociones y sensaciones, las ganas de hacer suyo un cuerpo tan bello y tentador, y a la vez la delicadeza con que lo trataba, como si aquello se tratara de un fino y frágil diamante que ante cualquier violencia pudiera partirse en pedazos… Definitivamente no lo permitiría, ni aunque tuviera que pagarlo con su vida.

-No me equivoqué… Sebastián Michaelis – Escucha este desde la ventana, esa el cuervo otra vez ¿Qué pretendía?

-No hables aquí, no pretenderás despertar a mí amo.

-El ya no es tú amo, el ahora no es más que un simple humano, como siempre lo fue, sólo que ahora no posee un poder sobrenatural que lo proteja.

-Claro que lo posee, me posee a mi.

-Pero no hay contrato de por medio.

-El contrato no es más que una excusa para jamás abandonar a sus amos y seguirlos como sombra, pero con o sin contrato, de todos modos jamás sería capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte.

-El mismo niño te mencionó hace un rato que ya llevabas dos veces que lo abandonabas…

-No lo haré nunca más… - Responde el demonio iluminando aquellos hermosos ojos rojos y volviendo a reflejar en estos sus verticales pupilas negras e intimidantes – Vete y no molestes más.

-No entiendo cómo es que te aferras en proteger a un humano sin pedir nada a cambio, tienes su cuerpo, su sexo, pero no su alma y eso es lo que realmente nos importa – La mirada de Sebastián se vuelve aún más intimidante y refleja en ella algo de molestia y amenaza, provocando que el cuervo volara hacia otra dirección.

Ese cuervo estaba destinado a estar con el, ya que cada alma que Sebastián devoraba, un pequeño porcentaje se iba hacia el cuervo, en simples palabras, el cuervo dependía de Sebastián para alimentarse, y que Sebastián decidiera no devorar más almas sólo para dedicarse a un humano por entero, no le satisfacía ni convenía, por lo cual no permitiría que este permaneciera con esa absurda idea por mucho tiempo…

_"El arte de saber cuando abandonar… Hace que odie tus besos vanidosos"_

Ese cuervo sería un problema de ahora en adelante… ¿Cómo haría para quitárselo de encima si estuvo con el desde el inicio de los tiempos? Seguramente no los dejaría tranquilos hasta que Sebastián retomara su posesión de almas… Era ridículo dejar de comer sólo por un humano débil e inservible.

-Sebastián…

Fue lo primero que pronunció al abrir sus ojos por la mañana y verse sólo en la cama, se sentó rápidamente buscando la silueta negra y atractiva de su amante, pero en su lugar sólo halló aire, espacio vacío, y las hojas del otoño cayendo y dándole paso nuevamente a una lluvia torrencial… Después del otoño… El invierno…

Sintió como un puñal se clavaba en su corazón al momento de pensar:

"Tal vez eso fue… Sebastián me revivió por lastima, y ahora que me dio una "despedida" se marchó nuevamente para esta vez jamás volver… O peor aún… Tal vez como no devoró mí alma… Murió…"

Tras este terrible pensamiento, se pone de pie importándole poco siquiera el hecho de que se hallaba total y completamente desnudo, corrió por toda la mansión, sin conocerla en lo absoluto, gritando desesperado mil veces el nombre de su amante, recordaba que ya no había sello, que ya no había pacto… Seguramente Sebastián lo había dejado…

Corría y no encontraba a nadie, en la mansión simplemente no había nadie, el nombre de su amante resonaba como un macabro y desolador eco por todos los pasillos, hasta toparse con un cuerpo tirado sobre el suelo, estaba frío, pero vivo ¿Cuál era su verdadera forma? ¿Cómo un demonio de su calaña podía estar tan débil?

Debía aguantar las lágrimas, exactamente, no debía llorar, ese no era el momento, debía actuar como hace tiempo no lo hacia, pensar con la cabeza.

El problema era que siempre había sido atendido y mimado por todo, siempre le fue bien en todas sus clases, pero nunca tuvo una de cómo salvar a un demonio muerto de hambre… Arrastraba como podía el cuerpo del mayor hacia la alfombra, para que no tuviera contacto su cuerpo con aquel frío suelo, podía observar y quitar sus ropas húmedas, se debía a que este venía desde la cocina con una fina charola de plata con el desayuno de su joven amante, seguramente… Este quería darle una sorpresa… Maldita sea…

Al fin sus bellos ojos escarlatas comienzan a abrirse, ante la emoción y el llanto contenido, este no puede aguantar ni reprimirse más, aferrándose a Sebastián.

-¡Sebastián! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué te pasó esto? – El mayor se sienta correspondiendo el abrazo del menor que no hacía más que sollozar, sonríe un poco y responde:

-Un momento, una pregunta a la vez… - Comienza a acariciar su cabello – Estoy algo débil… Devoré parte de tú alma, pero no toda, por eso estoy algo débil, no pude recuperar gran parte de mí energía, pero apenas termine la lluvia, iremos a algún lugar a estrenar tú vestido nuevo y me ayudarás a conseguir alguna buena alma…

-¡¿Vestido nuevo?!

-Es un regalo de bienvenida de nuevo al mundo, mí querido Ciel Phantomhive – Este no hace más que sonrojar y bajar la mirada, aquello no le era para nada agradable, pero intentó sonreír, tal vez no sonreía por aquello, sino que por el hecho de que su Sebastián estaba vivo y lo sentía tan cálido mientras estaba entre sus brazos…

-¿Estamos en Londres?

-Si, anoche tuve que traerlo lo antes posible, antes de la media noche, sino no podría revivirlo… por eso mismo no pude alejarme mucho de Londres, esta mansión fue lo único que encontré… Lamento contarle que… Anoche para recuperar su cadáver, tuve que desenterrarlo del cementerio, y para eso tuve que golpear y dejar inconsciente a Lady Elizabeth.

-¡¿Golpeaste a Elizabeth?! ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste?!

-Le recuerdo que usted una vez estuvo apunto de abofetearla, sino hubiera sido por mí intervención, ese golpe se hubiera efectuado – Ciel baja la mirada comprendiendo que Sebastián estaba en lo cierto.

-Es verdad… Pero no la mataste ¿Verdad?

-No, pero ahora debe estar preocupadísima publicando en los periódicos principales de Inglaterra que el cadáver del último heredero Phantomhive ha sido robado de su ataúd el mismo día del entierro…

-Me he burlado de la muerte tantas veces… - Susurra finalmente para apoyarse en el pecho de su amante – Haré lo que sea para que vivas… Jamás… Jamás mueras…

-Viviré para usted, joven amo…

_"Joven amo"_

Esa palabra le traía tantos agrios y tristes recuerdos… Aquel Ciel frío y malvado, con una sed terrible de venganza que recorría sus venas las 24 horas del día, impaciente por ver morir a sus opresores que por tantos años se mantuvieron tan bien camuflados…

Se dio una ducha para terminar de relajarse, observa por la ventana empañada una pequeña silueta negra observándolos ¿Un cuervo?

Lo ignoró, no tenía por qué darle importancia a un pájaro asomado por la ventana, seguramente este se ocultaba de la lluvia.

-¿Cuándo terminará de llover?

-Seguramente no parará hasta la próxima semana.

Ante la respuesta, hunde su boca en el agua mientras observaba al pájaro aún por la ventana ¿Qué hacia un pájaro allí?

Terminando finalmente ese quehacer, el juego vuelve a comenzar:

-Ah… Ah… No… No tan fuerte Sebastián… - Pide Ciel transpirando.

-Me parece extraño, usted ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo quieres que me acostumbre tan rápido a algo tan doloroso? – Siguió jadeando hasta que el dolor terminó.

-¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que usar un corsé no es tan tortuoso? ¿Ve? Ya terminamos. Además, usted insistió en ir esta misma noche aunque llueva torrencialmente, a una velada nocturna que se llevará a cabo en la mansión de Lady Elizabeth ¿Realmente usted quiere arriesgarse que descubra que aún vive? Y para más ¿Disfrazado de dama?

-Lo sé… Sé que es muy riesgoso ir a la mansión de los Middleford… Pero no entiendo como hacen una fiesta después de que yo he muerto… Y para más han "robado" mí cadáver…

-Según leí en los periódicos, la recompensa que ofrecieron esta vez es aún mayor, al parecer utilizaran para pagarla, el dinero que quedó de las empresas Funtom… Como es su prometida y prima, todas las riquezas de los Phantomhive han quedado para su familia.

-Si alguien me descubre… Será mí fin…

Había caído la noche, aquellos ojos azules resplandecían enormemente en aquel elegante salón… Nunca había sido capaz de apreciar sus ojos azules ya en la pre adolescencia, se sentía incómodo con aquel pesado vestido, se hallaba "adornando" la pared junto con Sebastián, hasta que llega la hija única de los Middleford, con un vestido hermoso color negro, era un color que a ella no le venía, siempre se le había visto sonreír, siempre tan alegre… Tan optimista, tan feliz… Pero la sonrisa que cargaba ahora era diferente… Era una sonrisa falsa, forzada y triste… ¿Cómo la podían hacer sonreír después de haber perdido a su prometido? Ciel Phantomhive se quedó plasmado en aquella tan triste y fría mirada… Casi era irreconocible… Aquella no era Lizzy… Aquella no era… Su Lizzy…

Sebastián pudo notar la impresión del muchacho al ver entrar a su antes prometida, observó también como muchos caballeros de la velada lo miraban con lujuria, ante esto, Sebastián toma por la cintura a Ciel con una mirada de amenaza, aquello sonrojó un tanto a Ciel. La muchacha de ojos verdes posó inmediatamente los ojos en "ella".

-Elizabeth viene para acá… ¿Qué hago?

-No se preocupe, señorita, tal vez no la reconoció, pero si viene para acá, actúe con total normalidad y tranquilidad si no quiere que la descubran.

Finalmente Elizabeth se hallaba a tan sólo unos metros de la muchacha, la observó detenidamente… Era tan parecida a su Ciel… Esos rasgos femeninos eran propios de el… Esos hermosos orbes azules… Esa estatura, ese cabello… De repente y sin motivo se encontró fantaseando con la muchacha, lo cual la llenó de pavor y decidió alejarse de ella.

-Lizzy… - Susurra Ciel algo entristecido, deseaba acercarse a ella y decirle que aún estaba vivo, esa mirada, esa boca… Ese cuerpo y ese caminar no eran de Lizzy… Seguramente estaría sufriendo tanto por un Ciel que en realidad no estaba muerto…

-Señorita – Pronuncia un caballero muy bien vestido y de elegante caminar, toma su mano y la besa con delicadeza – Caballero – Saluda de mano a Sebastián - ¿Me permite bailar con la dama? – Sebastián no podía negarse, envía una sonrisa tan hermosa como falsa, soltando la cintura de Ciel que tomó la mano del hombre para devolverle una mirada de enojo y rabia a Sebastián mientras se alejaba.

El baile había comenzado, Elizabeth estaba sentada junto a su padre, con su hermoso vestido negro de luto, observando a la hermosa dama bailar con aquel desconocido, la curiosidad la mataba por saber como se llamaba aquella niña, le hacia sentir que Ciel aún estaba vivo y que estaba dentro de ella...

Mientras bailaban el tipo acercaba su rostro al de Ciel, aquello lo molestó, y lo más sutilmente que pudo, se alejó de esos labios que querían usurparlo, desviaba la mirada a cada momento para mirar a Sebastián, quien también era coqueteado por muchas damas, aquello lo llenó de furia y siguió bailando, hasta que al fin la música terminó…

Hizo una muy elegante reverencia y partió al balcón, donde en una de las grandes ventanas se podía observar a Sebastián conversar con las desesperadas chicas que hacían fila frente a el.

-Seguramente se sentiría mejor con una de esas que conmigo… - Susurra con enojo mientras baja la mirada hacia el balcón, hacia la elegante piscina que había en el primer piso.

-Tienes razón, quizás se sentiría mejor con una de ellas, ya que después de todo… Ellas son chicas y tu eres un mocoso – Pronunció la voz de un desconocido junto a el, lo mira asustado y nervioso, era un hombre vestido completamente de negro, alto, hermoso y delgado, con unos ojos rojos que sólo se asemejaban con los de Sebastián – Ellas tienen senos, y tu no, ellas tienen figura, y la hermosa cintura que tu muestras ahora es falsa ¿No?

-No… No sé de qué me esta hablando, señor – Pronuncia con la voz más femenina que pudo imitar, alejándose de el mientras este la toma con sutileza del brazo.

-¿Enserio no sabes de qué hablo? Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_He dejado los capis muy largos ultimamente, espero que en vez de desagradarle les agrade, adios cuidense y reviews!!__  
_


	14. Sebastián Michaelis

**Información**

_Actualizo mis fics [Así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta._

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, violación, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Este fic en lo personal lo encuentro un asco, pero muchos amigos dicen que es el mejor que he escrito, yo digo mentiiiiira el mejor es Sex Academy y Secretos de nuestra sangre!! xDD Pero bueno, por algo lo diran ¿No? xDD Espero les guste este episodio_

_Ah, si, habia olvidado informarles que este fic tiene 15 episodios, no se preocupen, el viérnes tendrán el final!  
_

* * *

**Sebastián Michaelis**

-¡Suéltame! – Grita Ciel, al escucharlo, muchos caballeros que se hallaban en la velada, van a socorrer a la damisela en peligro, alejándola del fulano, mientras Sebastián toma la mano de Ciel, observando con desprecio a aquel tipo… Aquel no era más que un despreciable demonio con forma humana, aquel no era más que su cuervo…

-¿Está bien, Señorita? – Pronuncia el hombre con el cual había bailado momentos antes.

-Si, gracias – Responde soltando la mano de Sebastián.

El miedo ya se había ido, y junto con eso también su nerviosismo, aún no entendía por qué el tipo sabía quién era en realidad, por lo menos se había ido… Pero logró dejarlo con esa inseguridad…

Claro, el no tenía pechos como las damas, ni tenía esas figuras perfectas que se reflejaban en la velada, el no era más que un mocoso de trece años que era amante de un demonio…

-Bueno, a lo que vinimos – Dice Sebastián a su oído – Ya encontré a un tipo lo bastante corrupto como para que nos sirva de almuerzo, no te pediré que hagas nada que no quieras, simplemente necesito que lo guíes hacia un lugar más apartado de la mansión para así poder matarlo sin que nadie se de cuenta…

-Está bien… - Pronuncia Ciel algo decaído mientras se aleja de Sebastián y camina hacia aquel tipo, fue fácil tentarlo a ir al jardín ahora que por fin la tormenta se dio una tregua, luego de eso, Sebastián llegó y continuó con el juego.

Mientras Sebastián se ocupaba de devorar el alma del tipo, Ciel caminó a paso lento e indeciso hasta Elizabeth, aprovechando que su padre al fin había sacado a bailar a su madre, mientras ella no había bailado en toda la velada:

-¿Por qué no bailas? ¿Por qué estás tan sola? – Pregunta sonriéndole a Elizabeth con cariño, un extraño y triste cariño. La chica volteó algo asustada y fingió sonreír, con calidez y cariño respondiéndole a la dama.

-Buenas noches… Es que sólo… No tengo ganas de bailar… - Mira hacia otra parte - ¿Y usted quien es? Ese vestido es muy bonito… Le queda el azul… Al igual que a…

-¿Es por su prometido? – Pregunta interrumpiendo a la dama – Yo soy… La hija del marques Minghella.

-¿Es ese hombre alto de negro que esta ahí? – Pregunta, Ciel sorprendido volteo y se encontró a un Sebastián radiante y hermoso, al parecer ese banquete estuvo estupendo, aquella alma fue deliciosa, observó como las damas se acercaban a el y este les correspondía, sonriendo coquetamente, aquella escena que lo hizo arder en celos.

-Si… El es mí padre… - Termina por decir.

-Seguramente… Ciel hubiera tenido sus mismos ojos… - Dijo observando a la muchacha sorprendida – Es sólo que el nunca revelaba uno de sus ojos… Después de aquel accidente… El nunca más volvió a ser el Ciel de antes…

-Lamento mucho la muerte de su prometido… - Musita con algo de pena y sintiéndose estúpido, la muchacha sonríe, era una sonrisa bella y natural.

-Eres extremadamente parecida a el… - Vuelve nuevamente a dejar de sonreír bajando la mirada – Supongo que esta vez nunca volverá… Robaron su cadáver…

-Si, me enteré a través de los periódicos… Por eso me pareció algo extraño… ¿Por qué su padre hace una celebración en un día tan triste para usted, en su honor?

-"Sólo quiere volver a verme sonreír"… Eso dice… Pero no es así, se esmeró en invitar a muchachos sin compromisos que sean de linaje noble… Seguramente lo único que quiere es encontrarme otro prometido rápido… - Pronuncia finalmente con mucha tristeza mientras comenzaban a asomarse algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, las seca de inmediato – Deberías volver a la fiesta, tú padre te está mirando desde hace un rato… - Ciel voltea a mirar a Sebastián, efectivamente lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón con un semblante algo tosco, Ciel hace una mueca de disgusto y se despide de Elizabeth

-Lamento todo, en verdad… Pero debo irme… No diré nada de lo que me dijiste a nadie… Lo prometo…

-Gracias… Pero no me dijiste tú nombre…

-Yo… Soy Annabelle… Annabelle Minghella… Mucho gusto en conocerla, Señorita Elizabeth Middleford… - Hace una elegante reverencia y camina hacia Sebastián, toma su brazo y se retiran de la velada… Aquello era realmente extraño…

Esos ojos… Esas palabras, esa seriedad y tan madura forma de actuar era un lado de Elizabeth que el no conocía… Se sentía en cierto modo culpable de ello… De haber provocado en Lizzy florecer su lado triste y oscuro… El lado oscuro que todos en cierto modo poseemos y que sólo se da a conocer después de tan tristes sucesos… Como los que despertaron los instintos oscuros de Ciel Phantomhive…

-¿Quién era el? ¿Ese hombre? Sabía que yo soy Ciel Phantomhive…

-Aquello no tiene importancia, el no lo molestará más…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Es peligroso que alguien lo sepa… Si se entera de la millonaria recompensa que ofrece la familia de Lizzy, podría revelarlo…

-No se preocupe, ese tipo de personas no son de la clase que les importe precisamente el dinero… - Responde con simplicidad al entrar a la mansión, posando delicados besos en el cuello de aquel Ciel aún vestido de mujer.

-Detente – Pronuncia con enojo – Pude verte rodeado de chicas y no te negaste a ninguna… Debiste quedar satisfecho, así que no incites nada para esta noche.

-Pero Bocchan ¿Acaso está usted celoso? – Aquello lo molesto, pero no dejaría que este se diera cuenta de ello.

-No… - Musita – No podría sentir celos de un demonio… Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decirme quien era ese tipo de negro que sabía la verdad… Se nota que lo conoces como para asegurar que no dirá nada…

-No se atormente con eso, joven amo… El tiene oscuras intenciones, pero no permitiré que eso interfiera entre noso…

-Cállate… - Dijo lanzando la incomoda peluca hacia otro lado – Me iré a dormir, tu ándate, vuelve a la velada en mansión de Elizabeth, seguramente aún están aquellas damiselas esperando por ti – Dijo desapareciendo por entre los pasillos.

Aquello no hizo más que dar una risita cómplice a Sebastián, lo que dejó al descubierto los celos del muchacho, lo cual le causó cierta ternura e ironía… ¿Acaso no había sido él, el que minutos antes estaba buscando a su ex prometida? ¿No había sido él, el que la miró toda la noche con esos ojos tan nostálgicos? Eso era realmente cómico y de comedía romántica y de drama.

Caminando hacia su cuarto, sacó su ropa con disgusto e incomodidad, el corsé era imposible de quitar, aunque prefería quedarse con el toda la noche a ir a pedirle ayuda a Sebastián.

_"Nunca te humillarás pidiendo ayuda…"_

Se pone la pijama por encima del corsé, estaba realmente molesto y aún le dolía. Parecía realmente una chica con la pijama puesta y una cintura femenina, para más, esos grandes ojos y esos aros de diamante en sus orejas, quien lo viera en ese momento podría pensar que aquel hermoso muchacho era realmente una hermosa dama.

-¿Tienes miedo? – Escucha de repente, aquella era la misma voz, la voz del tipo que sabía la verdad de su identidad - ¿Tienes miedo de que Sebastián te cambie o se canse de ti? – Ciel volteaba hacia todos lados en su habitación, escuchaba esa voz tan cerca, pero no había nadie, cuando logra distinguir dos puntos brillantes color carmesí, como si se trataran de los hermosos ojos de su amante, pero en la ventana, era el cuervo, ese apestoso cuervo…

Era el ave designada, la pudo reconocer enseguida ahora que lo pensaba, aquella ave que observaba con felicidad el llegar de Ciel y Sebastián a la isla donde supuestamente devoraría su alma, que los espiaba mientras Sebastián duchaba a Ciel, y que tomaba también forma humana, al igual que Sebastián, también debía ser poseedor de una increíble fuerza, aquello, al sólo pensarlo, lo hizo temblar, dando pasos lentos, pero decididos hacia la puerta, para ir hasta la recamara de Sebastián.

-Espera ¿Por qué te vas? Apenas me he presentado… - El vidrio se rompe y entra el cuervo, posándose sobre la cama, comenzando a iluminarse para dejar ver a un hombre de túnica negra, sentado como si aquella fuera su casa, mirando con risitas al niño – Yo soy Gareth… Algo así como la sombra de tú ahora llamado "Sebastián Michaelis".

-¿Lo quieres a el? ¿Por qué vienes? ¡Sólo déjame en paz! – Corre hacia la puerta e intenta abrirla, Gareth sonríe ante el acto y sus ojos se iluminan – Está cerrada… Yo no la cerré… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Déjame salir! – Exige forcejeando contra la puerta.

-¿Acaso no necesitabas ayuda para quitar tú corsé? ¿O realmente pretendías pasar la noche con él?

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia.

-¿Sabes? – Pronuncia acercándose al niño y acorralándolo en un rincón de la recamara – Sebastián no está aquí – Susurra muy cerca de su oído, provocando en Ciel un pequeño jadeo.

-¡¿Cómo que no está aquí?! ¡¡¿Qué le hiciste?!!

-¿Yo? Nada… Fuiste tu… - Ante esto, Ciel queda atónito - ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien le dijo a Sebastián que volviera a la velada, que aún habían chicas esperándolo?

**Flash Back**

_"Me iré a dormir, tu ándate, vuelve a la velada en mansión de Elizabeth, seguramente aún están aquellas damiselas esperando por ti"_

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Se… Fue?

-El sólo te obedeció… - Dijo lamiendo su oreja – Además que te he visto como eres en la cama… Y Sebastián es muy cariñoso y amable contigo… Creo que te hacen falta lecciones de sexo carnal, quizás si eres un buen alumno y aprendes bien, podrás evitar que Sebastián se aburra de ti y lo satisfagas como corresponde ¿No lo crees así? Estas en gran desventaja frente a una verdadera dama…

-Cállate, enfermo – Responde aún tratando de mantenerse valiente ante este, a pesar de que aún lamía su oreja, y bajaba lentamente a su cuello - ¡¡Suéltame!! – Grita y lo golpea, caminando hacia la ventana recién rota e intentando tirarse, no creía que caería muy duro sobre la nieve, pero antes de eso gritó - ¡¡Sebastián!! – Dónde fuera que estuviera, siempre este le iba a escuchar y salvaría de lo que le estuviese pasando, ese era su Sebastián… Su amado Sebastián…

-No pretenderás tirarte ¿No es así, pequeño? – Dijo este tomándolo con fuerzas y lanzándolo hacia atrás, para volver a susurrar – Que no se te olvide que yo también soy un demonio… Y uno muy hambriento… -Sonríe bestial mientras se apresuraba en quitarle el corsé al niño.

Ciel mordía sus labios para evitar que salieran gemidos de dolor ante los golpes que este le proporcionaba, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando a Sebastián… Desde que no había contrato, ya nunca llegaba a tiempo…

**Minutos antes de eso, Sebastián**

-No puedo creer que Bocchan me ordenara a volver… - Pronuncia molesto mientras ve a la gente marcharse en sus carruajes finos y elegantes, toda la noche estuvo rodeado de chicas, y a pesar de que Ciel le dijera que volviera por ellas, el no lo hizo, ósea, volvió, pero no a estar con ellas.

En la puerta de la gran mansión estaba el señor Middleford despidiéndose de sus invitados, el se hallaba apoyado en una pared observando con aburrimiento como todos se iban, no entendía porque su joven amo era tan pendejo y obstinado… Un momento… Tiene trece años… ¿Qué más esperaba?

Pero un mal cálculo lo pilló volando bajo cuando escuchó la voz de Elizabeth Middleford:

-¡¿Sebastián?! ¡¡Sebastián!! ¡¿Eres tu?! – La niña se acerca corriendo hasta el y lo abraza con desesperación e ilusión – Sebastián… ¿Sabes dónde está Ciel? ¡Tu siempre fuiste perfecto para todo! ¡¡Por favor ayúdame a encontrar su cuerpo!! ¡¡Te daré el doble, el triple de la recompensa!!

-¿Qué te hace creer que a mi me interesan las recompensas? - Aquello hizo que el semblante ilusionado de Elizabeth tomara un semblante más triste y serio.

-¿Ya sabes dónde está? Dímelo por favor… Quiero darle una digna sepultura…

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que el aún está vivo? – Elizabeth ante esto queda atónita y cuando estaba a punto de responder y exigir una explicación, llega su padre.

-Elizabeth, vete a dormir, es tarde para ti, mañana tienes una cita temprano con el hijo del conde Warhol – Elizabeth hace una mueca terrible, mira a Sebastián con rabia y desprecio ¿Cómo jugar así con sus sentimientos? Ella tuvo a su prometido muerto frente a ella y ahora Sebastián le dice que aún podía estar vivo ¿Creía acaso que era una estúpida? Sale del salón de fiestas corriendo – Usted es… Sebastián Michaelis ¿No? El tan perfecto y famoso mayordomo del niño tuerto, el Phantomhive.

-¿Cómo habla así del fallecido prometido de su hija?

-Usted bien sabe que a nosotros nada más nos interesan los títulos, el linaje fino, no las personas… Aparte, ahora que lo tengo aquí, creo que sería bueno aprovechar el momento para hacerle una propuesta ¿Cuánto ganaba trabajando para los Phantomhive? Pretendo doblarle y triplicarle el sueldo si trabaja para mi, como mí mayordomo personal.

-Hoy todos me ofrecen dinero… - Sonríe en el momento que siente una puntada en su perfecto y falso corazón humano – _Algo anda mal – _Pensó, y no estaba equivocado, el cuervo en ese momento se estaba aprovechando de su ausencia, por lo cual dejo al hombre hablando solo, mientras corría a una velocidad insuperable para llegar lo antes posible a la mansión.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión**

No había ocurrido mucho rato, seguía forcejeando, tantos años con un demonio le sirvieron para aprender a quitárselos de encima aunque fuera por cinco minutos, golpeaba su entrepierna. Aquello causaba cosquillas al demonio, pero al menos podía hacer que se quedara dando un discurso de lo torpe que era al pensar que eso detendría a un demonio de su calaña.

Entre tanto torpe discurso, por la ventana bañado en nieve llega un demonio hermoso:

-¡Sebastián! – Exclama Ciel intentando apartarse de Gareth, pero este toma la entrepierna del muchacho, apretándola y provocando un excitante gemido del conde que estira su mano hacia Sebastián.

-¿Te gustó oír eso? Tienes muy malcriado a este niño, el no conoce el verdadero sexo ¿Me permites enseñárselo?

-Sólo te permitiré volar lejos de aquí… Gareth… - Saca sus tenedores sonriendo demoniacamente, pero antes de que lance uno, Gareth lo detiene.

-¿Acaso olvidas que si yo muero tu también mueres? Que no se te olvide que tu y yo somos uno en realidad… Si me lastimas, tu también saldrás lastimado… Estás luchando contra ti mismo…

-Sebastián… - Susurra Ciel ante el semblante triste de su amante, intenta soltarse nuevamente del tipo hasta que lo logra y abraza a Sebastián – No dejes que te hagan daño…

-El tampoco puede hacerme daño… Porque sino, obviamente el también saldría afectado – Agrega Sebastián.

-Entonces esto es absurdo, esta pelea no los llevará a nada, matarse el uno con el otro será algo como un suicidio, dejen esto hasta aquí – Interviene Ciel, Gareth sonríe ante esto y se transforma en cuervo nuevamente

-Pero recuerden que yo no te dejaré en paz, Sebastián Michaelis… Las almas sin contrato no significan nada, el verdadero valor de un alma es cuando luchas por ella… Así como lo hiciste con este mocoso, espero nada más que después te arrepientas de ello y termines de devorar su alma… - Pronuncia finalmente para salir volando por la ventana recién rota, Ciel baja la mirada con su corsé a medio quitar, mientras Sebastián se posiciona tras el para terminar de sacárselo.

-¿Cómo te fue en la velada? Veo que me hiciste caso… Te fuiste para allá otra vez…

-Fue Gareth ¿Verdad? ¿Qué le dijo para hacerlo sentir tan inseguro?

-No me siento inseguro – Afirmó – Es sólo que me molestó verte junto con tantas chicas y tu sin alejártelas, por el contrario, les sonreías y coqueteabas también.

-¿Usted no hizo lo mismo? – Aquello provocó varios segundos de silencio - ¿No fue usted el que buscó a Lady Elizabeth toda la velada?

-No fue por lo que tu crees… - Baja la mirada algo triste – Ella se veía tan triste… Tan diferente… Me sentí muy culpable al verla así…

-E irá hasta donde ella está y le dirá que sigue vivo, que siguen comprometidos y que se casan ¿Verdad? – Ciel sonríe.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Esa no fue mí primera pregunta… - Lo abraza con recelo - ¿Qué le dijo Gareth para hacerlo sentir así? No me diga que nada… Sabré inmediatamente que usted me miente…

-No me importa que sepas que miento… En verdad no te lo diré, no puedo decírtelo… - Le da la espalda y se mete a la cama – Gracias por quitarme ese molesto corsé, ahora al menos parezco hombre – Dice poniendo énfasis en "hombre" Sebastián comprendió de inmediato lo que eso significó, y haciendo una reverencia se marchó de la habitación.

_"¿Tienes miedo?" _

Resonó aquella voz en su habitación… Si, la voz de Gareth, ese demonio que lo atormentaba, miró con nerviosismo hacia la ventana, no había nada… Comprendió inmediatamente que aquello no fue más que producto de su alterada imaginación… Cerró los ojos abrazando su almohada, hundiendo su cabeza en ella, para finalmente admitir:

-Si… Tengo miedo…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Fin del penúltimo episodio... __  
_


	15. Gareth

**Información**

_Actualizo mis fics [Así como se besan los amantes y Secretos de Nuestra Sangre] Todos los viernes sin falta._

**Advertencias**

_Este fic contiene lemon, violación, shota, yaoi. Por favor, a quien no guste este tipo de contenido, no lo lea, pues puede quedar con una mala impresión de la misma._

**Comentario personal del autor**

_Les traigo el último episodio de éste fic!!!_

_Éste fic al igual que "Sex Academy" Tenía un final alternativo que decidí no añadir, al final ustedes decidirán si lo quieren o no, en lo personal prefiero dejarlo tal y como está..._

_Gracias por haber esperado, lamento la demora, me fui a unas mini vacaciones!  
_

* * *

**Gareth**

Seguía leyendo los periódicos, donde cada vez subían más la recompensa de quien encontrara el cadáver de Ciel Phantomhive, se notaba la desesperación… Tenía tanta rabia de haber permitido que todo transcurriera de esa forma, Sebastián no llevó su desayuno, estaba bastante molesto y quería hacérselo saber, estaba harto, ya no había contrato que lo obligara a ser un caballero, quería expresarle a Ciel Phantomhive la rabia que le daban sus estúpidos celos, y el no sería el que tomara precisamente la iniciativa de reconciliación, no, si esta vez quisiera reconciliación, sería Ciel el que diera el primer paso, y por lo menos si no lo hacia por amor, que lo hiciera por el sexo que este era capaz de otorgarle, estaba decidido y no dejaría que nada lo hiciera cambiar de opinión…

Esperó alrededor de media hora que Sebastián entrara con la tan acostumbrada charola de plata, pero en eso recordó el semblante enojado de su ex mayordomo al dejar la habitación y no decirle siquiera "Buenas noches".

Sale de la habitación en sus tan cómodos pijamas, caminando hacia la cocina, hacia el baño, y no había rastro nuevamente de Sebastián ¿Qué pretendía este haciéndole pasar esos sustos?

Pero finalmente lo encuentra en el jardín escribiendo garabatos en los árboles.

-Tengo hambre, prepara mí desayuno, te has atrasado 35 minutos, deja de bromear.

-Prepáratelo tu mismo

Fue ahí donde comprendió el enfado de Sebastián, sólo cuando estaba así lo tuteaba, las demás veces sólo lo trataba de "Usted". Decide bajar un poco sus humos y camina a paso lento hacia el.

-¿Qué… Haces?

-Tallo en un árbol

-Eso lo comprendí ya… Pero… ¿Qué escribes?

-Nada que te importe.

Se pone de pie dejando solo al niño, aquello lo perturbó y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el árbol, para leer lo que el demonio había tallado, pero en su lugar no había nada, al parecer había hecho un dibujo, pero antes de que Ciel llegara, lo había borrado con miles de líneas que impedían su lectura, para así evitar que el menor lo descubriera…

Se quedó tirado en el césped, comprendió de inmediato que Sebastián no le prepararía el desayuno y se encaminó a la cocina.

Sebastián observaba conteniendo la risa como Ciel trataba de manipular aquellos objetos, ni siquiera supo hacerse un huevo, estuvo apunto de ir a ayudarlo, pero se detuvo, no quería darle la razón a Gareth…

Al caer la noche, Sebastián se hallaba acostado en su cama con sus ojos abiertos de par en par… No podía dormir: "Los demonios disfrutan del dormir como un lujo" Ni siquiera estaba cansado, ya que no hizo nada en todo el día, caminaba libremente por la mansión, recorriendo uno por uno los pasillos, y cuando se topaba con Ciel, este intentaba hablarle, pero en el momento justo que estaba armándose de valor y tomando aire para comenzar, el demonio se iba, no se la daría fácil, para nada.

Al caer la noche, el muchacho ojiazul se miraba constantemente al espejo sin creer lo que veía:

Estaba vestido de muchacha, le costó un mundo ponerse él corsé el solo, intentó ponerse algo de busto para luego colocarse esa incómoda peluca… Se sentía humillado y avergonzado… Pero tenía miedo de que Gareth tuviera razón y Sebastián se terminara aburriendo de el… Y que peor aún… Prefiriera a alguna de esas muchachas guapas como las de la velada de anoche… Simplemente no quería que eso ocurriera, NO PERMITIRÍA QUE OCURRIERA.

Completamente ruborizado entra en el cuarto de Sebastián, oscuro, para su suerte este permanecía con los ojos falsamente cerrados, de esa forma prolongaría algo de minutos su dignidad, antes de que los abriera y lo viera vestido de esa manera tan cómica y vergonzosa…

-Se… Sebastián… - Susurra algo apenado mientras se acerca a la cama. Sebastián, como buen demonio que es, quiso hacérselo más difícil y se hizo el dormido, Ciel tomó su hombro derecho moviéndolo suavemente, pero este "aún no despertaba" – Sebastián… - Repite, este aún no contestaba, al final de todo terminó aburriéndose y se quedó plasmado frente a el, mirándolo dulcemente y con algo de tristeza, comienza a caminar en reversa para salir de la habitación, abrió la puerta, hizo una mueca de disgusto, la volvió a cerrar - ¡Sebastián!

Ante esto, no pudo hacerse más el dormido, pero vio algo que ni un demonio podría imaginar o esperarse de alguien como Ciel Phantomhive, tenía frente a el a un "Muchacha" que temblaba de nerviosismo y vergüenza, bajando la mirada inmediatamente para que no notara lo ruborizado que se encontraba.

-¿Bocchan?

-Yo… Yo tenía miedo… - Confesó – Gareth… Gareth me comentó que podrías aburrirte de mi porque… Porque soy un chico y no una chica… Y de todos modos que te aburrieras sería lo más Normal… Por eso yo…

-¿Eso era todo? – Observa a Sebastián sorprendido – Sabía que Gareth había sido el culpable de esto… - Se acerca – Y tu le crees… Que torpe…

-Lo sé… - Su semblante era triste y melancólico, pero al observar a su Sebastián sonriéndole con ternura, este se arma de valor y lo empuja hacia la cama – Sácate los pantalones – Ordenó sin rodeos, la sonrisa tierna de Sebastián fue reemplazada por una pervertida y emocionada, obedeciendo de inmediato a las órdenes del más joven, Ciel saca rápido sus trapos pesados y como puede se quita el corsé – Dime… ¿Te gusto? – Dice de pie completamente desnudo para el demonio, quien sonríe de inmediato como respuesta.

Era tan obvio el amor patético que ambos se tenían, era una especie de amor prohibido que ellos hacían realidad sin importar que un voyerista cuervo los observara en todo momento, Ciel lo mira con desprecio poniéndose encima del demonio, sentándose sobre el, comenzando a estimularlo, lamiendo ese gran miembro y dejando que al mismo tiempo Sebastián jugara con su entrada, metiendo sus dedos, no le importaba, el ver a ese estúpido cuervo, más ganas de daban de ser más sucio, más caliente, más prohibido y más fuerte, el demonio se corre en la boca de su amante, dando un excitante y ronco gemido de placer que al conde le gustó.

-Me gusta esto… Me gusta cuando te corres en mí boca – Comenta después del acto, estimulando nuevamente el miembro de Sebastián para que se prepara a entrar en el.

-¿Fue Gareth el que lo incitó a… Tomar la iniciativa de esta manera? Ahh… ahh… - Decía entre gemidos y jadeos aquel demonio que gozaba del sexo del menor.

-Supongo que si Gareth y tu son uno solo, entonces el puede también sentir esto – Respondió succionando nuevamente los testículos de su amante, los gemidos de Sebastián se propagaban por toda la habitación, el cuervo los observaba sin ninguna expresión, pero cuando logra notarlo aún más atento a sus movimientos, es cuando se monta sobre Sebastián y comienza su movimiento – Ahh… Si… Sebastián… - Dirigía su mirada al cuervo, al verlo así, más ganas le daban de moverse aún más rápido sobre el hombre, dando un ritmo constante y un movimiento circular sobre el pene del mayor, arqueando su espalda y cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa mientras gemía más y más alto.

-Bo… Bocchan… Creo que… Debo agradecerle esto… A Gareth.

Entre tanta excitación, no se dio ni cuenta cuando las posiciones cambiaron, ahí estaba, el último heredero de los Phantomhive con sus manos sujetándose de las sábanas que al mismo tiempo recibían su saliva que caía ensuciando su perfecto blanco, mientras Sebastián sostenía las caderas del niño, agachándose un poco sobre el para con otra mano acariciar su pezón.

-Ahh… Ah… Así… Sebastián… - Cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su amante, su mirada se dirigía hacia la ventana para darle una sonrisa al cuervo voyerista – Ah… Nhh… Me voy… Ah… Sebastián… Me Co… - Llegando así al clímax, se deja caer bocabajo sobre las casi impecables sábanas ahora cubiertas en transpiración y en semen, mientras Sebastián sobre el, aún después del orgasmo, seguía jugando con sus pezones y lamiendo su cuello, el niño miraba con una sonrisa al cuervo que finalmente se marchó del lugar.

-Ciel… Ciel… - Jadeaba aún Sebastián, nunca lo había visto tan extasiado después de un orgasmo, seguía bocabajo, toma una de las manos de Sebastián que jugaba con su pezón derecho, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de el mayor – En verdad debo agradecer esto a Gareth…

-¿Te quedarás conmigo para siempre…? – Pregunta el niño volteándose, para así poder observar de frente a su Sebastián y abrazarlo con fuerzas – Si quieres… Podemos hacer otra ronda.

-¿No es mucho para ti? Recién acabas de empezar con una vida sexual más fuerte…

-No me importa – Dijo mientras sonreía contra el pecho del demonio – Sólo me importas tu… - Cerró sus ojos, minutos después, el demonio sonríe y se levanta un poco para comenzar con "La segunda ronda" Pero se topa con un Ciel sonriente y aburridamente dormido.

-Creo que esperé demasiado… - Comenta mientras arropaba al niño y se preparaba para estar toda la noche así, viéndolo sonreír…

Gareth es despreciable, pero ante tal escena, la única opción sería asesinar a ese mocoso, aunque aún así no creía que pudiera, debido a que Sebastián era poderoso y enfrentándose, sólo lograrían asesinarse mutuamente… Por lo cual decide abandonar el lugar, pero no por muchas horas…

A la mañana siguiente después de aquella reconciliación, Gareth moría de hambre, y aprovechó tan sólo un descuido de Sebastián para arrebatarle a su amante… Ciel se ve acorralado, la sangre fluía por su pecho mientras observaba a su opresor de pie…

-Lo siento, Pequeño Phantomhive… Pero no me dejaste más alternativa que esta… Moría de hambre por tú culpa… Ahora Sebastián volverá a ser el mismo demonio frío y cruel que antes fue… Y se dedicará a comer y sólo comer…

-Quiero… Ver a Sebastián… - Pronuncia mientras de su boca comienza a fluir ese líquido rojizo, al notar como lo observaba Gareth, comprendió que no lo llamaría, por eso decide continuar hablando solo – Me he burlado dos veces de la muerte… Gracias a Sebastián… Esta debe ser la última… - Sonríe mirando el techo mientras sus ojos se nublan en lágrimas – Seguramente el diablo me ha de estar esperando feliz en el infierno… Finalmente llegaré al infierno… Gareth…

-Cállate mocoso – Levanta su puño para dar otro de sus mortales golpes y así hacer que el muchacho terminara con su patético discurso humano.

-Llama a Sebastián… - Pide mirándolo mientras las sábanas se llenaban de sangre, toma con su mano temblando la ropa de Gareth – Moriré de todos modos… Sólo… Llámalo… Llámalo… ¡¡Llámalo!! – Exclama, su voz se rompía mientras la sangre continuaba fluyendo, mientras sus ojos comienzan a perderse en el techo de la habitación.

Las risas de Gareth retumbaron por la mansión, haciendo que Sebastián también las escuchara.

-¿No te gustó burlarte de mí anoche? Gemir, gemir, provocarme, restregarme en la cara que habías ganado el amor de Sebastián… Ese lazo "Tan fuerte" Que los mantendría "Unidos para siempre"… El amor de un humano es tan débil y no sirve para nada, porque en cualquier momento puedes morir y todos tus sentimientos no sirvieron para nada… - Sonríe comenzando a tocar el cuerpo del menor que aún estaba sucio por la transpiración y el semen de anoche – Espero que hallas disfrutado… Tú último orgasmo… - Sonríe volviendo a golpear un punto vital del cuerpo del pequeño conde, que da un gemido de dolor y escucha la puerta abrirse rápida y estrepitosamente – Hola, Sebastián…

Este había entrado a la habitación, aquella escena lo horrorizó:

¿Dónde estaba Ciel y aquella sonrisa con la que lo dejó hace algunos minutos atrás? En su lugar ahora sólo había sangre y un asqueroso cuervo…

¿Sería capaz de matar al cuervo por vengarlo? ¿Sería capaz de prácticamente suicidarse por el? Sí decidía hacerlo así… Moriría inevitablemente.

-Sebastián… - Susurra el pequeño niño estirando su mano hacia el, quien de inmediato al reaccionar, se acerca y rompiendo con violencia una sábana, ató su herida para cesar la hemorragia.

-Tu… Maldito…

-¿Quién dijo que los demonios estábamos benditos? – Aquello cayó en una terrible ironía.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?!

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti en este mismo instante… ¿Qué pretendes tu al entregarle tú vida eterna a un humano? Por tú culpa tu y yo moriremos de hambre ¿Acaso se te olvidó que nuestra existencia es sólo para comer?

-¡No me gusta esa forma de vida! – Grita mientras atendía con nerviosismo al niño que parecía muerto con sus ojos cerrados - ¡El obedecer eternamente sólo para cobrar un alma no es la manera en que quiero vivir mi vida!

-Pero si la has vivido así desde el principio de los tiempos, es patético que digas esto ahora.

-¡Por eso mismo ya no quiero seguir! ¡¡Porque he vivido esta vida aburrida y monótona siglos y siglos!!

-Ahh… - Suspira acercándose y acariciando la mejilla de Ciel, este de inmediato apartó aquella mano con violencia – Pero conocí el amor – Dijo burlándose – El amor de un humano… De un ridículo niño… Simplemente sigues cometiendo pecados, Gareth.

-¡No me digas "Gareth"!

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Tu y yo somos uno… - Sonríe y saca sus hermosas alas negras – Estas cometiendo un pecado, "Sebastián" Por mucho que abandones tú cacería de almas… Estás conviviendo y quitando la "castidad" a un niño, por muy niño que sea… Es un chico… Le estas llevando la contraria a la iglesia de todas maneras… - Ríe estrepitosamente – Ahora, deja morir a ese niño y vuelve a ser uno conmigo – Dijo ofreciéndole su mano – Cuando éramos uno… Éramos invencibles… Nunca pasamos hambre… Demuéstrate a ti, a mi y a nuestro jefe… Que eres aún un demonio digno de nuestra raza superior… Demuéstralo y devora el alma de ese niño.

Baja la mirada con un gesto de duda, observa al pequeño niño que yacía agonizando entre sus brazos… ¿Valía la pena intentar salvarlo y quedar como un cobarde? O ¿Sería mejor dejarlo morir y devorar su alma?

-¿Qué… Vas a hacer? – Pregunta el pequeño mientras observaba a Sebastián vacilante, como nunca antes – No pretendo… Atentar contra… La naturaleza de un demonio… - Susurra sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos – Esto estuvo predestinado desde el principio… - Gareth sonríe ante las palabras del muchacho y observa a su dudoso "Otro yo"

-Sí no lo matas tu, lo mataré yo – Concluyó Gareth – Estás tardando mucho, de igual manera va a morir entre tanto que vacilas ante tus acciones, está agonizando ya desde hace rato ¡Hazlo!

Los ojos de Sebastián se iluminan… Su mano se levanta… Aquello sería el fin…

El pequeño Ciel cierra los ojos, esperando lo inevitable, cuando de repente cae estrepitosamente al suelo, vuelve a abrir los ojos para encontrar una respuesta a lo recién escuchado y sentido.

Sebastián estaba a un extremo de la habitación, incrustado en la pared al igual que Gareth, quien se hallaba al otro lado.

-Estúpido – Susurró levantándose dificultosamente - ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme si tu recibes el mismo daño? – Pregunta con tono de burla.

-Yo puedo resistir más que tu… Porque desde el principio he sido mejor…. Porque siempre has dependido de mi… Hasta para comer… ¿No es triste ser un inútil? – Dijo sonriendo con parsimonia mientras se incorporaba también.

-Aún así no puedes librarte de mi, estamos atados… - Sonríe – A menos que nos mates… A ambos…

-¡Termina con esto ya, Sebastián! – Exclama el niño en el suelo – Me duele… - Posa su mano derecha sobre la herida sangrante con una mueca indescriptible de dolor – Hazlo rápido… - Terminó por susurrar cuando nota que Gareth se acercaba hasta el.

-Yo te ayudaré, ya que supuestamente quien "Te ama" Te tiene sufriendo mientras agonizas de esta manera tan humillante – Dijo levantando su puño.

-¡No! – Grita Sebastián volviendo a golpear a Gareth, cayó también nuevamente al suelo.

-Eres un imbécil… Definitivamente… - Susurra Gareth.

Se pone de pie rápidamente para acunar al niño, sale del cuarto junto a el mientras extiende unas largas y hermosas alas, más hermosas que las de Gareth.

Observa con enojo la escena, nuevamente su fuente de poder se estaba marchando junto a ese molesto mocoso, se limpia la sangre del mentón, observando con odio aquello… Pero no… Eso no se quedaría así…

Descienden en una especie de enfermería abandonada, donde acuesta al pequeño y quita sus ropas, desinfectando con delicadeza las heridas y besando sus labios una vez terminado el proceso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste?

-Porque tengo una idea mejor que esa – Dijo, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos azulados – Una idea que nos mantendrá juntos por toda la eternidad… - El menor se desentiende e intenta incorporarse, pero el demonio se lo impide, recostándolo nuevamente y sacando un cuchillo que se entierra en el pecho.

-¡Sebastián! – Exclama cuando ve al demonio caer, apenas alcanzándolo a detener - ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!

Observa como la sangre del demonio comienza a levitar frente a sus ojos, aquello era asombroso, ya que una de las heridas de el que tampoco había sanado, comenzó a sangrar nuevamente y a mezclarse con la de el.

Un grito descontrolado de dolor se escuchó en aquel campo desolado, la sangre entraba nuevamente por todas sus heridas, abriéndolas, lastimándolas, hasta que termina por caer nuevamente al suelo junto a su amado.

-No te arrepentirás… Ciel… - Susurra este acariciando sus labios y abrazandose con fuerza al pequeño cuerpo que quedó paralizado.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Gracias a todas aquellas que siguieron este fic en sus extensos 15 episodios, déjenme su último review para saber qué tal les pareció._

_**The Koroshi Death's End!!**  
_


End file.
